Aly Bolton
by TiCkLeD-pInK-TiNk
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are 21 they havent spoke for 3 year since Gabriella left due to her mums work again but 3 year old Aly is starting 1st grade and Troy is the first Grade teacher will she bring her mummy and daddy New name. Old one lilmissme2007
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- i don't own nothing!!!**_

_summary-3rd September 2007 Troy and Gabriella lost touch 3 year ago when Gabriella left for no apparent reason something to do with her mums line of work. Troy is know a 21 year old 1st grade teacher whilst Gabriella is a 21 year old full time single mum and a science teacher at east high with a 3 year old daughter who is about to start 1st grade daughter who is about to start a knew school (pretend you are 3 in the first grade) because i don't know._

"mummy i am scared i don't want to go what if they don't like me or my teacher is a Meany to me and none of the other children will play with me and when i tell you you don't believe me i am to scared mummy please don't make me go please mummy please" cried 3 year old Aly.

"right Aly honey we have had this convocation enough time before they will love you and you will like then and i am sure you teacher wont hate you" replied Gabriella as she put Aly in her child seat in the back of her car "and i promise as soon as i have finished work i will be their to get you and then we will have a meeting with your teacher and you can decide if you really don't want to stay we will move schools ok" finished Gabriella.

_**With Troy.**_

Troy walked in to the staff room and picked up all the things he needed from the reception before walking down to his classroom.

He put all the things on the table and went to set up they didn't do much real work because it was only 1st grade so the would read a story together and they they would learn to write their own names and then they would have free play and then they would paint a picture or make a collarge and then it would be home time.

After he had finished the planning sheet for the day and choose the story choice for the day he look through his letters.

The first letter read.

Name: Aly Bolton _Bolton never come across another Bolton _Troy thought as he continued to read the letter.

Age: 3

Date of birth: 25/08/2004

Lives with: Mother Single parent.

Contact details:

Day contact number: Mum 0122 5236547 (made up)

Nani:0122 456987 (also made up).

Before he got to the bottom of the list it was time for all the students to arrive so Troy walked out to the school doors and led all the children in the last was a little Girl with long brown hair in a lose pony tale with big blue eyes wearing a little red dress on.

"hello you must be little miss Bolton then" said Troy as he took Alys hand and led her to her coat peg him nor Gabriella making eye contact or looking at each other.

"yea that is me my first names Aly you can call me that" giggled Aly as she hung her coat on her peg.

"right honey i have to go you be a good girl and i promise i will be hear to get you after school ok" said Gabriella as she gave her daughter a hug and walked out of the door.

"good bye mummy i love you" shouted Aly as she walked in to the classroom and sat on the carpet.

Troy took the attendance and began to talk to the class,

"right Aly can you come hear a minute please" he began Aly stood up and walked over to stand beside Troy or as the children called him Mr Bolton "right Aly i am Mr Bolton this is Aly Bolton everybody" Mr Bolton was cut of "you and Aly have the same name sir" "i know it is funny hah i have never met a little Bolton before now i need someone to take special care of her because she is new hear this is her first day in 1st grade so who would like to take care of her for me ... yes you can Maddy now Aly this is Maddy she will show you around and look after you at break and dinner time ok Maddy take Aly and go fetch a book from the table for this mornings reading session".

It was the end of a very long day and the only pupil that was left was Aly.

"did you like your first day Aly" Troy asked as he sat next to Aly to wait for her mummy to come and get her

"yes Mr Bolton i had fun i really like it hear and i thought that at 1st grade the teacher would be mean to me and shout" Said Aly as she began to smile remembering all the fun she had at school.

"well i am not a nasty teacher i am a nice one now have you got all you pictures and you name that you wrote because your mummy will be hear soon and we don't want her to be waiting do we because we have to go to the training room for the meeting".

"huh hu they are her look" Aly started to show her pictures to Troy as the door opened.

"Mummy"Aly jumped into her mums arms and hugged her mummy.

"Hi i am Mr Bolton Alys teacher and you are"

"you y-y-y-you are Gabriella Montez Ella is that you" asked a stunned Troy.

"Troy...

_**so what will happen next do you like it shall i continue this or i not review and rate please !!**_

_**love ya all **_

_**Vanessa**_

_**XxXxX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- i don't own nothing!!!**_

_**i few people have asked me about Aly being 3 and it 1st grade it i fiction so i am just going along with it an she is a very smart like her mum sorry about the bad spelling in chapter one swell i have fixed it in this chapter hopefully.**_

"I am sorry but I have got to go come along Aly get you coat and we will just leave" Said Gabriella as she ushered Aly out of the door and just continued to walk.

"Miss Montez we need to go over the curriculum hear and I need you to sign and fill in the information on these papers" called Troy. He knew their was something going on but his first job was to get Gabriella into the training room.

"Erm well i am kind of in a rush to get home can I do then tomorrow or another day" asked Gabriella as she put on Alys coat a struggled to sip it up.

"well no not really I have booked the training room and it is very important that the school have these they will be on my back for them and I thought you were told about the meeting you would be having" said Troy as he walked over to the door Gabriella had walked to and was about to leave.

"yea you did mummy you told me in the car this morning remember when you said you had to talk to my teacher and Mr Bolton is a nice teacher mummy i like it hear all the girls were nice to me hear mummy and even some of the boys it isn't like it was at babysitter it is fun and look Mr Bolton told me a good way to write my name and it was easy to remember." Aly told her mom and began to walk back to the class room to pick up her pictures.

"well then i better do these forms" started Gabriella "and you can show me how Mr Bolton showed you how to write you name." she finished trying to sound happy for Alys sake.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

what am I going to do he is going to ask questions and wont to know why her name is Bolton and not Montez and he is going to want to know all these personal questions and how wont be able to teach her the only school she has ever being comfortable in and why she is 3 i was with him 3 years ago i am going to have to tell him,

she wont be able to stay she can not have her own DAD teaching her it is not allowed.

All these questions and thoughts were running through my mind until a supply teacher stood in the school reception said "aw how adorable with her mummy's hair and her daddy's eyes."

I stopped dead in my tracks i just smiled at the teacher picked up Aly and continued walking into the training room avoiding looking at Troy face as i knew he just herd what she had said.

When we got to the room their was a very long silence we sat at the table and Troy spoke not to me to Aly "would you like me to get you some toys out to play this could take a long time" as he said the last bit about it taking a long time he looked at me and i just knew what was coming next.

Aly had obversely said yes to the toy and was now sat with a box of bricks and a few Barbie dolls. I swallowed hard as troy began to speak "so it is Miss Aly Bolton any middle names?" i knew i had to answer "Yea that is her name and no she dose not have any middle names."

"Right so where did she get her last name from her farther?" Troy asked slightly being sarcastic i mean he knew it was not my name i was just wondering if he knew it she was his.

"yes she did get it from her farther" i answered almost regretting it as soon as i had said it.

"Right know i need to know if the farther can fill in these forms or if you would be able to answer these questions on his behalf?" he asked being very polite but still slightly sarcastic.

I had to just come right out and say it i didn't know what else to do i mean it was hard to keep it a secret when he wanted to know about her farther so this was it it was now i just had to come right out and say it "Troy she is yours she is you daughter" i began to cry not because i wanted sympathy but because i new know i would find out now right this second,

if Troy would agree to be a daddy to Aly or disagree and she would have to face him not knowing everyday of 1st grade because i can not move her she loved it hear.

"Why did you keep this from me Ella why did you just move away why didn't you keep in touch why is my i mean our daughter 3 and i have only just know about her?" he asked me in a soft voice.

"I don't know it was hard you saw how mad you dad got that we were dating i dint want him to get even madder you were doing so well with all you studying and i dint want to ruin it for you i know i was wrong and i should have told you but i just couldn't i am so sorry Troy" and with that i started to cry uncontrollability and Aly wanted to now what was going on.

I could her him reassuring her telling her everything was just fine and that i had a cold so my eyes were watering he took her to the door and before he left he asked me "shall i take her to Mrs Roberts while we sort this out" i just nodded.

He came back about 5 minutes later and told me that he had taken Aly to another teacher so we could talk this out.

_**Troys POV**_

when i got back i sat beside her instead of opposite her i was feeling really sorry for Gabriella she didn't tell me for my own good she was right my dad would have freaked out but i was still kinda pissed about the whole situation i mean i had a daughter who was 3 and she was calling me Mr Bolton and i found out about her from bring her 1st grade teacher i need to know everything but the first thing i need to do is calm down Gabriella.

It took me about 15 minutes to calm her down and then she began to talk.

"I am so sorry Troy i didn't tell you because i know that you wanted to get on with your life and get good grades, and such so i thought about it and i couldn't i would have crushed you and you dad would have being so mad at me and god nose what he would have done to us. My mum told me that you had a right to know and that i shouldn't be just going but i had to get away i loved you i thought Aly would make you hate me Troy. I know you will hate my guts for this Troy but i loved you and i thought it would be for the best i know i realize how wrong i was i was wrong Troy and i know it. It nearly killed me on Christmas Eve last year we were watching television and she handed me her Christmas list to put with the cookies and milk and on it the very top thing was a daddy. I just wish i told you from the very start.

She would say her prayers before bed and she would always say just before she climbed into bed

God please tell my daddy that i love him very much and i hope to see him soon. She has only had me Troy and i never knew what to say i never knew how to answer her questions. I am so sorry and i just have to tell you before i leave you to hate me forever that i love you and i always will."

With that she got up and and kissed me on the cheek she was about to leave but i had to stop her i grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Ella...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer- i don't own nothing!!!**_

_Still Troys POV_

"_Ella..._

"We can work this out we can not rush into anything and we can not let Aly be wrapped up in all this she will get confused it will not be fair.

We need to take things slow, First of all i will not be allowed to teach Aly when the school finds out so i will have to switch with the other 1st grade class, that should not be a problem after the situation is explained." Then we need to think about telling Aly that i am her daddy we can not just go up to her and say this is your daddy it will be all to much and she will not understand she needs to get used to being around me and everything else first."

Gabriella sat down on the seat next to Troy and then spoke up "You could call round and class it as a home visit to get to know her we will make it a regular weekend thing if you would like to but it is your choice. What about us Troy what are we going to do I don't think i will be able to force myself not to love you especially when you are going to be around all the time to see Aly."

"I know i have the same feeling we could start things slow to start of with like go out for a meal or something and take Aly with us we don't have to rush things we need to take it just as slow as the whole thing with Aly" I answered as i stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"Right what about Friday i will come around to you house and i will see Aly for a sort while and then we can go out to dinner just me you and Aly" i asked her as she stood beside me and took in what I was saying.

"Yea i would love to and Friday is perfect but what about the whole teaching situation." she asked slightly worried.

"Well i can just go in to the other 1st grade room and Mrs Roberts will go into mine it is no big deal about that it will just take a lot of explaining the situation." and with that we arranged time i went to get Aly and we said goodbye. We arranged that i would go to her home with her and Aly from school and then we would go out for dinner and around 7 and then we would take it from there.

Friday 3:15pm nobody's POV.

Everybody had left Troys classroom so he made his way up to the other 1st grade where he saw Mrs Roberts and Aly sat at the desk waiting for Gabriella.

"Hey Mr Bolton i have not seen you all week were have you being" asked Aly when she saw Troy walk into the room.

"Hello Aly what are you doing hear?" asked Troy even though he new she was waiting for her mum.

"I am waiting for my mummy to come and pick me up, can you wait with us please please" asked a practically begging Aly.

By this time Mrs Roberts knew what was going on and had said goodbye to Troy and Aly and left the to alone to wait for Gabriella.

Troy sat at the table beside Aly and took a piece of paper and a crayon "Shall we right you name and draw your mummy a picture while we wait?" he asked Aly

"Yea i like drawing and my mummy says when i draw a picture she will put it on our refrigerator so that everyone that ever comes to our house can see it" Aly told Troy neither of then realizing that Gabriella was stood behind them watching them interact.

After she stood their for about 5 minutes and let Aly finish her name off he walked over to the to and said "hey Aly honey what are you doing hear?"

"Look mummy Mr Bolton was showing me how to do my name again and i could do it all by myself can we put this on the refrigerator please" asked Aly as Gabriella picked her up and said "Yes of course you can i told you we would didn't i?"

"Right Aly go and fetch you coat i will be out in a minute" said Gabriella as Aly walked out she walked over to ere Troy was standing and said "You don't have to come you know but i would like you to this is the address i will see you when you arrive if you are sure you want to do this" and with that she followed Aly out of the door and went out to her car.

...Troy pulled up beside Gabriella's car it was only a 'home visit' from school so why was he so scared? He walked up to the door and knocked quietly he stood their for about a minute and then the door slowly opened reveling Gabriella and Aly.

"Hi" he said as she opened the door wider so that he could come in the both felt so wried it was like they were complete strangers but they loved each other.

"would you like a drink or anything" Gabriella asked Troy as she walked into the kictern to make a drink for her self.

"No thank you i am alright" he answered as he walked over to were Aly was looking for something in a toy box.

"What you looking for sweetie" he asked her as he crouched down at the side of her. "my Barbie doll it has hair like mine and it has a pink dress on i had it hear i know i did this morning it was" she told him as she continued to look.

"Hear let me help you find it" Troy said as he put down his papers and rummaged through the box that Aly was looking in.

"Is this what you are looking for" he asked her as he pulled the Barbie out of the box. "Yey that is it you found it thank you very much Mr Bolton." and with that she walked over to the room next to the living room and started to play with her Barbie house just as Gabriella came back into the room and sat on the sofa.

"So how has she being doing at school?"asked Gabriella as she tried to brake the silence with a comfortable question.

"Well as far as i know she is doing ok i don't really teach her anymore because i am doing the other 1st grade but i do see her some days and she is doing pretty well she is very smart like her mother" answered Troy as he started to feel more relaxed then he did at first.

Just as they finished there convocation Aly walked into the room and said "Mummy i am hungry can i have something to eat please?"

Gabriella looked over to Troy, Troy just smiled. "Well we are going to go and get something to eat with Mr Bolton for tea today if you want to?"

"Really can we go because it is Friday and i don't have to get up for school tomorrow can we can we?" Aly asked her mummy as shr got up and started jumping up and down.

"Yea lets go and get changed before we set off" Gabriella told Aly as she took her hand and led her up the stairs "make you self comfortable Troy and if you want anything just help yourself" she added to Troy.

Troy just sat on the sofa he waited and about half a hour later Gabriella came downstairs with Aly. Gabriella was wearing a pink dress with a little bit of black round the middle and the bottom (picture in profile).

Aly was also wearing a dress but hers was pink with a brown band round the middle and brown polka dots all over it and the a little pink waist coat jacket over the top. (picture also in profile).

"Wow look at these to pretty ladies" said Troy as he stood near the door.

"Thank you Mr Bolton" said Aly as she spun around.

Troy and Gabriella laughed. Are you ready to go then Troy asked Gabriella as she put her own and Alys shoes. "Yea let me just get my purse and we can go."

"Are you ready Aly" Gabriella asked Aly

"Yea sure mummy lets go" said Aly as she took Gabriella's hand.

They got to a posh restraint and ordered food Troy was sat opposite Gabriella and Aly was sat in the middle Aly was getting very inpatient so they decided to play a game, "I spy with my little eye something beginning with c" said Aly

(Bold- Troy Normal Gabriella)

"**coat" **

"chair"

"**cardigan"**

"Well i give in i can not think of anything else what about you Gabriella" asked Troy as he looked between Gabriella and Aly.

"No me neither i can not think of anything so we both give in" said Gabriella

"it clock and i chose it because this food it taking so long" stated Aly.

Both Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances and laughed.

Gabriella really wanted troy to be a dad to Aly and she wanted to be with him but she thought it would take a lot of time to get back to usual and even when they did it wouldn't be the same because they would have Aly as well.

"Mummy can you take me to the toilet please" asked Aly as Gabriella surfaced from her thoughts and said "of course honey" she took her hand and led her to the toilet.

Troy just looked on at the to he loved Aly already and he really wanted to be a dad but he didn't want to rush into anything, he also loved Gabriella very much but didn't want to rush thing with her either because it might ruin his chances of being a family.

...Meanwhile in the toilets Gabriella and Aly were washing their hands while Aly asked her mummy a question "mummy can Mr Bolton be my daddy i have not had a daddy before and i really want one please can he he is really nice to me and he dose not shout at anyone like you said you don't like shouting-" before Aly could say anymore Gabriella cut her off and said "Come on dinner might be hear and we don't want to keep Mr Bolton waiting do we" and with that she took Alys hand and led her back to the table.

...Just as they sat down their food was brought to them as they ate their food talked a little and then it was time to go Troy was taking Gabriella and Aly home in his car.

They pulled up outside the house and got out of the car Gabriella helping Aly. "would you like to come in for a drink" Gabriella asked Troy "Erm sure why not he shut the car door and locked it and walked into the house.

"Do you know Mr Bolton when i went to the toilet with mummy i asked her if you could be my daddy i have never had a daddy before and i like you and it would be lots of fun if you were my daddy" said Aly like it was no big deal as she didn't really know what was happening around her. Troy looked at Gabriella and swallowed the lump in his thought before speaking up...

_**What will Troy and Gabriella do? what do you want the to do? Please review and i will update soon. **_

_**love ya all**_

_**Vanessa**_

_**x xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer- i don't own nothing!!!**_

"Well Aly you can not just choose a daddy everybody only gets one real daddy and that is it, you don't get to pick who you want your daddy to be but i now your daddy will be hear to see you very soon"

"If i asked god to tell my daddy that i love him and i want him to come home will he tell him because my Nani told me that god is a very busy person because he has to look after everyone in the world, and will it take my real daddy long to get hear because all my friends at school have a daddy and i want one really really bad" Exclaimed Aly as she took of her shoes and made her way to the stairs with a hint of sadness in her voice because she really wanted Troy to be her dad and she new that he was special.

"Aly honey i bet you daddy knows that you love him and i bet he is thinking about coming to see you and telling you he is your daddy right now ok." Troy told Aly as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

Gabriella let Troy an Aly have their moment and then she told Aly she had to go to bed because she had to get up to go to her ballroom dance class tomorrow and she wouldn't want to be late because she loved it, Troy sat on the couch and waited for Gabriella to come back he really needed to speak to her about telling Aly that he was her dad. After about 20 minutes Gabriella came down stairs wearing a pair of blue sweats and a blue sipper jacket, she sat on the chair what was next to the couch that Troy was sitting on.

"Look Troy we need to sort something out about telling Aly she really wants her daddy to be hear and so do i she is getting really sad and i think we should tell her she is a little girl and she needs a mummy and a daddy the sooner we tell her the better because if we wait she might resent us for not telling her i understand that it is a big step and a risk but she would love to know Troy you and i both know that" tears were welling up in Gabriella's eyes as she spoke to Troy.

"Your right Ella she needs to know i think we should tell her tomorrow after she has had her ballroom dance class i will come with you and Aly and watch then we can go for ice cream and then we could bring her hear and tell her and explain the whole thing to her so she understands and is not overwhelmed what do you think." asked Troy as he took Gabriella's hands and interlocked their fingers.

"I think that is a great idea and then once this is out in the open and she is stable we can work on_ us_" Gabriella replied putting ephemeris on the word us. She really wanted thing to work of for the better with Troy even though it was her that left him in the first place and thought that she could just leave him and forget about everything seeing him again only made her feeling resurface and this time even stronger. But their was something she didn't know, and it was the fact that Troy felt exactly the same, he knew he wanted to just go back to the way things were with Gabriella but he knew for various reason but the main to were Aly, and the one witch made him think the most was the niggling in the back of his head saying what if she ups and leaves again and you are again broken hearted who will pick up the pieces. Therefore they decided that they would keep the whole "love" thing between them private and they would take their relationship at a slow pace.

..._**Saturday ballroom dance class. **_

Gabriella had agreed to meet Troy at the church were the class was held about 10 minutes before Alys private dance session.

Troy got their first and was waiting anxious nervous and excited to see Gabriell and Aly, he was stood for about 2 minutes and then he heard a familiar little girls voice come from behind him "Mr Bolton" yelled Aly as they reached Troy. He simply greeted Aly with a hug and a "Hi beautiful" and he greeted Gabriella with a kiss on the cheek before Aly led them into the church.

"Right you wait hear and i will put on my dress you ca come with me to help mummy" ordered a 3 year old Aly both Troy and Gabriell laughed at how old she was for her age

"Yes Miss" joked Troy.

He waited about 10 minutes and then he say Aly emerged in a blue dress with a ragged skirt and diamonds on the top (picture in profile) he wanted to do the fatherly thing and kiss Aly but that was not possible YET.

She then slipped on her silver shoes (picture in profile) and got ready to start.

Aly began her dance lesson whilst Troy and Gabriella sat and watched her. Because Aly was only 3 she did the simple dances but what she did she did very well and in the coming Christmas show the dance instructor wanted to enter Aly.

The dance teacher instructed her on what to do "Right Aly lets start with the Waltz feet together and Back rise together left rise together good girl keep it up Aly and head up and shoulders down bum in back rise together and done, know Aly witch dance would you like to practice next" asked Sarah. (dance instructor) "Can we do my favorite the Cha Cha Cha" asked Aly.

"Yea of course let me just find the right track" answered Sarah.

Aly took Emma's hand (Aly's dance partner) and led her to the center of the room.

The music started as Aly took her place and Sarah again instructed to the beat of the music "bend bend Cha Cha Cha and 1,2 and return and spin out Cha Cha Cha and shake that bum Cha Cha Cha and click click Cha Cha Cha strong feet Cha Cha Cha."

Troy could hear Sarah in the back ground as he watched Aly dancing she was a natural and he wanted everybody to know that she was he's daughter but he knew that he would not have to wait much longer to be able to be a proud farther.

Gabriella smiled as she watched Aly dancing she put a lot of effort into her dance and she loved doing Gabriella never pressed her into it in case she didn't want to do it in fact at one point Gabriella didn't what her to do it she tried to talk her out of it and then realized that if she wanted it the she should have it Aly only knew 3 dances as she was to little to remember more but for the Christmas show she knew she would be learning something new.

"Right Aly the last dance today will be the samba and you know what that means right" asked Sarah

"Yep that mean mummy can dance with me instead of Emma" answered Aly as she led her mummy to the center of the room. The samba was a very hips an spin dance and it was a dance that needed a good set of hip to make the moves loom right.

Once when Emma was ill and they needed to do a new dance for a meddle test Gabriella agreed that she would partner with Aly for this dance only as she was not struck on dancing that much she preferred singing.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and handed Troy Alys clothes and followed Aly.

Sarah pressed play on the cd player and "lets get loud by Jenifer Lopez" played through the speakers.

"good now hips hips hips and slide slowly and bang and turn and spin spin spin and pause now hips hips hips" shouted Sarah to Gabriell and Aly.

The whole time Troy eyes where fixed to Gabriella's shaking hips and they way she gracefully moved across the floor he quickly snapped out of his trance when the music stopped and Sarah walked over to Gabriella and told her "where are these hips today move them faster your hips need to wake up"

Sarah walked away and pressed play on the cd player and continued to shout "hips hips slide and bang" Troy couldn't help but let his eyes wonder back to Gabriella as she continued to dance but this time with more passion she was like a hula dancer letting all her stress out in her hips. Troy was so mesmerized by Gabriella that he didn't notice the music stop and Aly walking towards him. "Did you like it Mr Bolton" Aly Asked when she didn't get no reply she stomped her foot and laughed as he jumped from he thought and said "Oh... erm... yea ...it was.. very good for a little girl like you."

Aly took her clothes from Gabriella and went to change when she came back Gabriella told her "Right we are going to get ice cream and then i have a nice surprise for you...

_**i loved to write that i was a ballroom dancer if you are wondering why i choose that kind of dance how will Aly take it how do you want her to take it? What needs to happen with Troy and Gabriella??**_

_**Please review **_

_**i will update soon **_

_**promise**_

_**love ya lots**_

_**XxXxX**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer- i don't own nothing!!!**_

_**Thank you everyone for the ideas keep them coming.**_

"What flavor would you like Aly" asked Troy as they reached the ice cream shop.

"I will have the pink flavor" answered Aly "Do you mean strawberry" giggled Gabriella.

"Mummy it is still pink and i can not say swaberry or what ever it is" Aly exclaimed in her best adult voice she could find and walked over to the counter.

"Can i have the pink one please" Aly asked the lady behind the counter with a huge smile on her face as she handed her coat to Troy to hold while she ate her ice cream "Thank you charge it to my mummy's purse" Aly cheekily told the lady.

Troy and Gabriella both got the same ice cream mint choc chip they used to always get this when they got ice cream in high school.

... They finished their ice creams and were just leaving to go for a walk in the park when Aly asked "What we are leaving where is my surprise mum" "You will get it when we get to the park or i might make you wait until we go home" Gabriella told Aly as she glanced up at Troy who was just smiling and nodding his head.

"You mean to tell me that you might make me wait until i get all the way home _**after**_ the park" asked Aly.

"Yea that is exactly what i mean to tell you" laughed Gabriella as Aly gave her a pout. "just like her mummy with the cute pout" Troy told Gabriella as he put on Aly's coat and the left the shop.

They walked up to the park Aly took of her coat and handed it to Gabriella as she said "Right Aly do not run to fast you will hurt yourself and do not leave the park i will be watching you."

Aly ran right over to the slide and the round about whilst Gabriella sat on the swing and Troy began to push her.

"So are you having fun today" Gabriella asked Troy "Yep i will always have fun hanging with you and Aly" Troy replied still pushing the swing "Really?" asked Gabriella.

The swing stopped and Gabriella felt Troys hands around her waist as he softly whispered into the back of her neck "definitely" Gabriella smilied and turne around their lips were just inches away they both moved closer their lips were about to touch until "Mummy can you help me do the monkey bars" Aly asked as she came running up to Gabriella and Troy.

_Not now Aly _Gabriella thought as Troy let go of her waist and the swing swung forward _sorry _she mouthed to Troy as he sat on the swing and she was dragged away by Aly. "5 more seconds if only i had 5 more seconds" Troy said to his self as he watched Gabriella lift up Aly and then after she had swung the monkey bars Aly would giggle whilst Gabriella tickled her tummy.

Troy always knew that Gabriella would be a good mum but when he watched her around Aly it was like she didn't have a problem she would just be happy and smile Aly was a very balanced child with the right amount of discipline and love and care she needed and if she needed to be put in place Gabriella would do it but it wasn't often as Aly was a very well behaved little girl.

"Troy" Gabriella yelled as her and Aly skipped over to Troy who was still sat on the swing. "Yea?" Troy asked "Are you ready to go Aly wants her surprise and she is getting tired" Gabriella informed Troy. "Yep lets go" Troy said happily as he stood up and took Alys other hand.

They walked home silently and the only noise was Aly singing quietly as she swung between Troy and Gabriella, Gabriella was quite because she was thinking what things might be like when they are a family, Troy was thinking about what he would be to Aly in the next hour.

...Troy, Gabriella and Aly reached Gabriella's front door as she rooted through her purse an impatient Aly was saying "Mummy hurry up i want my surprise" Gabriella just laughed as she pulled her keys pout and unlocked the door and motioning for me and Aly to go in. i gave her a small smile as i walked past her and took off my coat and my shoes and walked into the living room were Aly was already sitting waiting impatiently for her surprise. "Right Aly you need to come over hear and be quite and listen to mummy very carefully ok" Gabriella started as Aly just nodded "Well the other day when you asked me and Mr Bolton if he could be your daddy and we told you you can only have one daddy" Gabriella continued as Aly looked at the floor with a sad face and simply said "Yes." "Well Aly Mr Bolton is your real and only daddy" finished Gabriella as she shut her eyes and waited for a response from Aly.

Their was silence for about 2 minutes Troy was just looking at Aly who was looking at the floor and Gabriella was just sat their with her eyes shut. "You mean you are my daddy for ever and ever and ever and you are my only one daddy" Aly asked Troy just nodding not sure if it was going to be a good thing or a bad thing telling Aly. "Yesssss" screamed Aly as she jumped on to Troys lap "Mummy you got me the best daddy ever in the whole world" added Aly forgetting about the only get one daddy convocation they had just had. Gabriella let out a loud sigh of relief and just smiled looking at Troy and Aly interact.

"Can you stay for ever and ever and ever and ever and never go away again daddy please" asked Aly still sat on Troys lap hugging him and not letting go, "Well it is up to your mummy this is her house" Troy answered as he looked over to Gabriella. "Of course you can stay we have a spare room up stairs" was Gabriella's answer to the question. "Thank you mummy" said Aly still holding Troy without letting go.

Gabriella looked up at the clock and said "right Aly would you like to watch a film before bed with me and daddy?" "Yes please mummy can i choose witch one" asked Aly this time she did move away from Troy but only to give Gabriella a puppy dog pout "It always works and always will little missy of you go and get one" replied Gabriella.

...It took Aly about 15 minutes and then she came running down the stairs with Beauty and the Beast (don't own it lol) and put it in the DVD player and walked over to the sofa were Gabriella was sat "Daddy can you come and sit over hear because i want to sit with ya and Mummy together" asked Aly as she gave Troy the same puppy dog put she had given Gabriella.

"Anything for you gorgeous" replied Troy as he got up and walked to the to seater sofa were Gabriella was sitting and sat beside her. Aly laid in the middle with her feet in Troys lap and her head in Gabriella's and said "I love you mummy and daddy." both Troy and Gabriella said "We love you to."

...Gabriella was soothingly rubbing Alys back as she knew that very soon she would fall asleep. Troy just watched and was intrigued at how Gabriella new everything that Aly was going to do next.

After a short 15 minutes Aly was asleep and Gabriella spoke "I am just going to take Aly up to her bed and i will be back down" Troy just nodded as she picked Aly up and took her to bed.

"Would you like a drink Troy" Gabriella asked as she came back down the stairs. "Yes please i will have a drink of cola please would you like me to help you get it" asked Troy, "Troy i am getting to glasses of cola i think i can managed" joked Gabriella. She walked back into the room and just before she got the door witch was in between the dining and the living room, she tripped and dropped the glasses the was a smash as the glasses hit the floor followed by Gabriella.

"Oh my good Ella are you alright" Troy asked her as he jumped up and ran to her side to help her up.

"Yea i am fine there is just a pain in my leg hear" Gabriella flinched as she touched the top of her leg where their was a piece of glass stuck out from her leg.

"Right Ella i know what to do i did a first aid course you need to just do me one thing" said Troy keeping as calm as he could.

"Anything please hurry it is really hurting Troy" a crying Gabriella said.

"If you are not comfortable doing this then you do not have to but i think if it is hurting you then you need to do it know rather then wait for a ambulance or go to the emergency room but i need you to take of you trousers...

_**i would like reviews on ideas drama or fluff and what do you want me to do in the next chapter hope you like it **_

_**love ya all**_

_**Vanessa**_

_**X x X x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer- i don't own nothing!!!**_

"I will do it but i might need you help please Troy this is really hurting me" cried Gabriella.

"Right where is the first aid box Ella i will go get that whilst you try with your toruses but if you can not do it then i will be back to help you when i have found the box ok you really need to keep calm and breath" Troy told her as he waited for her to tell him where the first aid box is she told him "It is in the bathroom cabinet" with that Troy took off for it.

When he returned he saw Gabriella crying hysterically in to the pillow "Troy it really hurts please help me please stop it from hurting."

_**Troys POV **_

She was wearing a pair of loose sweats so it was not hard for me to get them of whilst avoiding the cut once they were off i told her to "Raise you leg and rest in on the coffee table do not bend it or put it on the floor" she put her leg on the coffee table and i sat down beside her to clean up the cut.

First i got the surgical spirit and cleaned around the cut then with the tweezer i had take the piece of glass out and make sure their was no more. She screamed as i took the small piece of glass from her leg. "Right Ella that is it now calm down it is going to be fine your cut is not really that bad just a few butterfly stitches and a plaster will do the job" i told her as she just nodded her head at me.

...After everything was done and cleaned up i packed up all the first aid kit and took it away, and then i sat down beside Ella and asked her "Is everything all right is it still hurting because if it is we can go to the hospital?" "No it is fine thanks to my very own super hero stop worrying."

That is when i realized she was sat beside me on the sofa in only a pair of pink nickers i started to get very nervous, "Would you like me to erm go and get you some more toruses from your bedroom" i asked "No it is fine there is no need it will just hurt when i put them on" she told me as she got up to try and hobble to get more drinks, i was trying so hard not to do it but my eyes would not move away they were stuck watching her butt as she walked i was just staring i knew it was wrong but i couldn't help it it was like a magnetic force pulling me to look at it and i had no control over it, even though i knew i had every bit of control but i just could not move my eyes until she was out of sight.

She shortly came back in with to more glasses of cola i took them from her as she carefully sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to her for me to sit down, so i did "Thanks Troy" Gabriella said "Don't worry about it i had to put my skills in to practice some where" i answered and smiled she then took my hand and entwined our fingers and said "no i mean for everything how you have being with Aly how you have being to me and of course the whole nurse thing didn't go unnoticed even if i was shouting at you" she and i laughed a little before she continued "And i know that today has being well you could say eventful but i am glad that you are hear right now and you are going to be a farther to Aly it means so much to me so thanks" she finished as i looked at her a smiled, her eyes met mine and i knew that we were going to finish what we started at the park we both leaned so in that in the middle our lips met it was magic, i had never felt something that felt so right and natural like her lips where made for me to kiss and mine where made for her. We broke apart and just smiled at each other before she whispered "I still love you and your kisses" i smiled and replied "And i still love you and all your kisses."

_**Nobody's POV**_

"Right i am tired so are you going to help me up the stairs since i can not bend this leg to far?" Gabriella asked Troy a he gave her a smile and picked her up from the sofa and said "Of course i will help you" and with that Troy carried Gabriella to her bedroom.

When they got their he laid her softly on the bed and said "Do you need anything before i go" "just the remote for the tv and dvd player please and could you put me 'the notebook' in the player" Gabriella asked "Yea of course i can" replied Troy as he put the dvd in the player and pressed play on the remote before handing them to Gabriella.

"Troy were dose what happened down stairs leave _us." _asked Gabriella

"Well i don't knew we shouldn't rush anything we should just keep it on the down low but i guess if you want it then we can be girlfriend and boyfriend" Troy told her.

"Yea i would love that so are you going to watch the movie with me" asked Gabriella as she scooted over to make room for him in her bed. "Well i am kind off tired and what if i fall asleep in hear" asked Troy nervously "Then you fall asleep in hear don't you, come on please don't make me do the pout" Gabriella giggled "Ok you win" said Troy as he climbed into the bed next to Gabriella.

They watched the movie wrapped in each others arms snatched a few sneaky kisses and then fell asleep still holding each other like it was a matter of life or death.

..."Mummy, daddy" yelled Aly as she ran into Gabriella's bedroom the dvd player was still on the menu screen because they fell asleep before they turned could turn it off. Gabriella groaned as she rolled over and looked at the clock 6:30 am it flashed she rolled over to look at Aly and realized that Troy was in her bed she smiled before speaking to Aly "What are you doing up at this time Aly its Sunday" "Mummy i am not tired and i can not sleep because it is lonely in their" Aly told her mum. Gabriell slowly moved over to make room in between her and Troy in the bed for Aly to lay their.

Aly soon fell back asleep followed by Gabriella it as now 10:30 am and Gabriella started to wake up she looked to her side and saw Aly snuggled close up to Troys side and they were both still sound asleep.

Gabriella slowly climbed out of bed being careful of her cut leg and slipped on a pair of shorts before walking down to make breakfast.

Gabriella made pancakes and just as they were donr she could hear Aly talking to Troy as they walked down the steps she was saying "Thanks for keeping you promise and staying hear with me and mummy" Gabriella just smiled as she went back to the pancakes witch were now ready to be put on the plate.

Just then Troy walked in with Aly resting on his hip with her arms around his neck. "Aw look at that the best mummy and girlfriend in the world making us breakfast huh Aly?" Troy asked Aly. "This is what my mummy dose everyday she always makes me breakfast because i am to little to do it my self" Aly told Troy while she put her arms out to Gabriella for her to take hold of her.

Gabriella flinched and put Aly down on the side as she kicked Gabriella's cut by accident "Aly mummy has a poorly leg so you must be very careful when she hold you ok" Troy told Aly as Gabriella picked her back up and rested her on the other hip. "Really mummy what did you do let me see and i will kiss it better for you if you want me to" Aly told Gabriella "It is fine baby it is just a little sore" Gabriella told Aly as she walked in to the dining room with her Troy following she placed her in the seat and placed the pancakes in front of her and motioned Troy to go back on the kictern with her.

"Morning you" Gabriella told Troy as she gave him a long kiss. "Good morning to you to sexy lady"Troy told her in between kisses, "what do you have planed for today" Troy asked when they finished with the morning make out session. "Well we could take Aly to the park and then we can go to your mum and dads because they are going to have to know about Aly" Gabriella said as she handed a plate of pancakes to Troy.

"Good point but would it be better to go without Aly in case they freak out because i don't want her scared they will warm up to the situation but i think they might be a little mad at first until we explain the situation and what you went through to them" Troy replied as he put his empty plate in the dishwasher and looked at Gabriella "You are probably right she can stay with my mum and we can take her to see them tomorrow but what if they don't want her and they tell you to choose me or them will we do Troy i love you to much to let you go again" Gabriella explained as she dropped her head so she was know looking at the floor. "Right you listen to me Ella i wont leave you or Aly again and i will not let them tell me to choose because they will love Aly just like she was just born they will just have to get used to it so what time are we going too the park?" Asked Troy placing a soft kiss on Gabriella's lips "well know if you are going to get dressed you little tramp" joked Gabriella as she ran to the dining room picked up Aly and ran up the steps with Troy hot on her heels. "You can not get me" she started as she ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed "because i have got _our_ daughter in my arms" she finished, Troy jumped at the side of her and asked Aly "Shall we tickle mummy" "Yep that is funny" answered Aly as she slowly moved to the side of Gabriella was "3...2...1 tickle" yelled Troy as he and Aly started to tickle Gabriella."Stop please i will do anything please stop" cried Gabriella "Right if you will do anything say Troy is the best looking person in the world and he is so gorgeous" started Troy "And Aly is the bestest girl in the world" added Aly. "Ok Ok Troy you are gorgeous and hot and Aly you are the bestest in the world" yelled Gabriella "I even got a hot do i" laughed Troy as Gabriella got of the bed and picked Aly up to take her to get dressed "Yea but i wouldn't push you look and you nearly got my cut Troy" Gabriella said walking out of the room but looking back to give Troy a fake death glare.

They got dressed and went to the parked they had fun like a popper little family Troy nor Gabriella thinking about what might happen after they tell Troys parents.

They had being to the park and were know on the way back to the car to take Aly to her Nana's and for Troy and Gabriella to go to Troys parents house.

"Daddy can we go and get ice cream from the shop please" asked Aly as the got in the car and strapped her in. "of course princess" replied Troy.

They went to get ice cream before dropping Aly of at the nana's.

"Gabriella do you mind if i just stop by my house because i need some thing for tomorrow" Troy asked Gabriella. "Yea of course you can i want to see your house anyway" Gabriella told Troy.

Troy pulled up outside his house and opened the door for Gabriella he locked the car and walked to the front door.

He pushed the door open and motioned Gabriella to go first and he followed shutting the door behind him. "Wow this place is great" Gabriella said walking into the living room and looking at all the pictures, one picture court her eye it was a picture of me and Troy the night after the opening of the school musical Troy had his hands around he waist and she had hers around his neck and they were looking into each others eyes. Gabriella jumped as Troy dropped his key on the table and asked her "Do you like the picture?"

"Yea i love it i didn't know you had this and i didn't think it would be on your mantel piece" Gabriella said a little surprised that he had a picture of her even though she left him. "I never forgot you Ella and i always used to look at that picture when was said or missing you and it would make me happy and i new one day i would see you again even if it was just as a friend i always knew it." Troy told her walking to her side.

Gabriell turned and they started to make out as someone walked through the door and said "Troy a girlfriend i thought you were only for Gabriella" said the man. Gabriella and Troy pulled away and looked at the person "Dad" said Troy a little angry "Jack" Said Gabriella "Gabriella" Said a shocked Jack what are you doing hear...

_**not the best chapter but i am in trouble i had to rush this because i am not allowed on the computer for fighting with my sister i promise the next one will be better **_

_**what do you want to happen**_

_**please review**_

_**add to story alerts**_

_**lv ya all**_

_**Vanessa **_

_**X x X x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer- i don't own nothing!!!**_

_**Thanks to HSMandChelseaFCfan for helping me out with this when i didn't know what to do. Thanks! A lot of people have said about a 3 year old in first grade i would just like to sy this is a fiction story and i dint know so i just out it anyway.**_

"Where have you sprung up from you just up and leave years ago and leave Troy so heart broken and then you come back and i find you to in he's house making out like everything is just fine and dandy well guess what is is not and i really want to know what is going on hear" yelled Jack to Troy and Gabriella.

"Dad you don't know the half of things and you are not going to get to know if you don't calm down shut up shouting and listen to what me and Gabrielle have to say" Troy yelled back even louder then his dad causing to begin again "Well-" Troy cut him of "Dad id you are not going to shut your mouth and listen then you can leave right now."

Before anyone could say anything could say anything else Gabriella's phone rang witch attracted everyones attention. "Yes oh my god ... is she ok ... i will be their right away" Gabriella said to the person on the other end of the phone, after the phone call she began to cry and turned to Troy and said "We need to go to the hospital" "Why what is is Ella" Troy said soothingly as he picked up his key and hugged Gabriella as they walked to the door. "It is Aly she has fallen from the swing in my mums garden she is hurt Troy" Gabriella told Troy as he started "Oh my god we need to hurry" Troy ran to the car and got in followed by Gabriella and his dad. "Who is this Aly anyways she can not be that important" asked Jack. "She is my daughter Jack and i don't care what you have to say about it" Gabriella yelled "Oh this conversation just get better so you come hear with some bratt and try to take over Troys life again" Jack yelled from the back seat. "Don't you ever dear call Aly a bratt ever again or i will fall out with you big time and she is not trying to take over my life i love her dad and she knows all she needs to know and i know all i need to know so get over it" Troy yelled at his farther as they neared the hospital. "Wow Troy why is this 'Aly' so important to you anyways you have know her for about 5 minutes and you are rushing her no good mother around in your car" Jack asked Troy whilst pulling mucky looks to Gabriella "So you really want to know the whole story do you you are so e gear to know well i am Aly dad and i could not be more happier about that, Gabriella did not tell me because she knew you would freak and that is why she left and didn't come back i new she was right and she didn't want to spoil my grades and how well i was doing at school so she kept it to her self, i was at school the other day and their was a new child called 'Aly Bolton' then i found out that it was Gabriella's daughter and then we had a hard time telling her that i was her dad and explain everything to her that she only gets one dad and i am hers and then we had to face YOU and then find out that our daughter has fallen onto the concrete floor and she is in hospital, so their you go dad there is the story care to stand by me and i will be inside with my family." Troy told jack as he pulled into the hospital Gabriella smiled as Troy said about 'his' family. Troy, Gabriella and Jack got out of the car Gabriella and Troy ran into the hospital while Jack slowly walked over to the waiting room and sat their thinking of what Troy had just said.

Gabriella's POV

"Right where is my baby i want to see her know and nobody will stop me" I yelled as i pulled Troy through the hospital.

"Ok i need you name before you can go and see anyone" the receptionist asked me being a little rude for my liking. "Well i am Gabriella Montez this is Troy Bolton and we are hear for our daughter Aly Bolton i yelled at her as Troy pulled me Close to him to keep me calm. "Right come with me" another lady from behind the desk said.

She took Troy and i to the baby unit where we were taken to a little room i walked in and straight to the side of Aly Bed where she lay their looking helpless and dead to the world Troy also came to this side of the bed because my mum was at the other.

"I am so so sorry you to i mean it it was a complete accident i was watching her and then i turned around to get her coat because it was cold and then that is when she just fell i an ever so sorry" Jade Gabriella's mum said. "Mum it is fine accidents happen do not worry she will be fine i know it" i told her mum as i sat in Troy's lap as he sat in the chair and held one of Aly's little hands. "Ok Gabi thank you foe being so understanding and i will go and leave you and Troy alone call me when you know anything" Jade told Gabriella as she stood up and put on her coat "I will walk you down to your car you wait hear Troy ok" i told Troy as i stood up and walked over to the door i opened it and looked back and smiled a week smile at Troy before walking to the elevator with my mum.

Troys POV.

Gabriella left the door slightly open as she walked down the hall way with her mum i bent down on my knees and started to talk to Aly as she slept not noticing my dad stood at the door.

"You know that you mummy and i love you don't you Aly and i can not wait for you to get better so that we can take you home, i think i might have got you a knew granddad today" i started but i was interrupted by my dad who said " You have defiantly got this little beauty a new granddad and hopefully a grandma" i smiled up at my dad before Gabriell walked back in to the room she walked immediately over to me and held my hand tight.

Nobody's POV

"Look Gabriella" Jack started with a sigh "I am so sorry for acting like i did and not listening to what you had today i totally understand the reasons that you left without telling Troy and i would be happy if you would forgive me so that i get a granddaughter and you back as part of out 'family'" he finished Gabriella just smiled walked over to jack gave him a hug and said "Apology accepted you should go and call laura" (Troys mum) she told him as he agreed got up and left just then the doctor walked in the room and said "I have news."

"Please tell us is she going to be alright?" Gabriella asked "She is fine she has a slight cut and a little concussion i just suggest that you take her home and she rest for the next 3 days and then she can go to school on Thursday or if she is still bad then wait till next Monday" the doctor told them as both sighed with relief.

"So dose that mean she can go home with us now?" Troy asked the doctor. "Well we will have to wait until she wakes up and see hoe she is make sure everything is fine and then she can leave with you" the doctor told them as Gabriella jumped into Troys arm's and thanked the doctor.

Just then jack and laura walked into the room laura saying "Why are you bringing me to the hospital to see some stranger" she was cut of and did a dubble take on Gabriella and Troy "G-Gabriella what are you doing hear and Troy why are we all in the room of a stranger and why are you hugging my son you left him remember" Laura said as she pulled Troy away from Gabriella.

"Right mum i will tell you what i told dad but i do not want one interruption whilst i am talking so are you going to listen to me?" Troy asked his mum as he walked back to Gabriella and held her hand.

"Yes and this better be good i am warning you." Laura told Troy as she sat on the chair and just looked at Aly.

"Right this is Aly, Gabriella daughter that is why she left and didnt tell me or keep in touch she was pregnant and she was scared she didnt want to ruin what we had or my grades she knew i was trying hard to do well just so you and dad where happy so she left and then the other day i had a new student at school and it was Aly, Aly Bolton and then i saw that she was Gabriella's we had a hard time trying to explain to Aly what was going on and then we had to tell you and dad and i would just like to finish this by saying that i love Gabriella and Aly and i will not change for anyone because this is my new family and if you want to be a grandmother for Aly then you can and if you don't then fine!" Troy told his mum as she just sat their shocked and spoke up "So you are her dad?" "Yes mum i am and i no this will come as a shock but i needed to tell you sooner or later and i told you sooner" Troy told him mum as he sat down on the chair and pulled Gabriella to sit on his lap.

"So i am a grandmother?" Laura asked as a smile crept on her face and she moved closer to Aly, "Yes mum you are" Troy told her as he smiled as Gabriella hugged him close to her.

"Are you happy?" Jack pipped up

"Happy i am very very happy" Laura told them jumping up and hugging Troy and Gabriella "I knew their was a reason you left and i am going to be in Alys life forever now because you wont get rid of me" Laura told Gabriella whilst laughing.

"So you know then" a voice asked from the door, "Jade i haven't seen you since you left and yes i do know and i am so happy" Laura told Jade.

Laura, Jade and Jack all left to go to my mums house and catch up on life and Aly whilst me and Troy waited for Aly to wake up and get checked over it was now 7:30 pm ans Aly still had not awaken. The doctor came into the room and patted her shoulders a little this woke her and she sat up in her bed sleepily and said "Mummy daddy where am i" "You are in the hospital Al you fell of nanis swing in her garden but you are fine now" Gabriella told her daughter. "Can i go home with you and daddy" Aly asked her mum "Yep you can you are just fine but i will need to see you for a check up in about a week" the doctor told a now smiling Aly.

Aly climbed out of the bed and got dressed before they got into Troys car to go home.

"Were to now mine yours or somewhere else" Troy asked Gabriella as he reversed from the parking lot.

"We can go to your house but have you got a bed for me and Aly?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yea i have to spare rooms and mine" Troy told her as he started to his house. When they got their Aly had fallen asleep in the backseat so Troy picked her up and carried her up the stairs Gabriella followed so she could make sure that Aly was comfortable, "Witch room" Troy asked with a still sleeping Aly over his shoulder as he showed Gabriella the to rooms. "She will be fine in that one" Gabriella said pointing to the one Troy was closest to it was a white room with a dubble bed with light blue covers and a book shelf.

After Aly was out for the night Gabriella and Troy went back down stair and sat on the sofa watching television when Gabriella asked "Did you mean all the stuff you were saying about your new family with me and Aly?" "Yes i really want to be a part of you and Alys life's i missed out on a lot and i don't want to miss out on anymore." Troy told Gabriella pulling her closer to him so that her head was on his chest. "Ok i know i might be moving a little bit fast but will you move in with me still keep this place we can come and go between the to i just don't want to move all Aly stuff and mine because we do have more then you i mean we are to girls..." Gabriella rambled on as Troy cut her off...

_**what happens next you tell me do you want troy to move in what came happen in up coming chapter and how will Aly react with her new Grandpa and Nana please give me ideas for the next chapter.**_

_**love ya all**_

_**Vanessa**_

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**X   
**_


	8. AN! REALLY SORRY

_**AN- I am so sorry to all my loyal readers that i have not updated i have being ill and i had to go to mi antis house for the week and she has not got Internet on her computer and then i was bit by a dog so i had to go to the hospital to get a tetanus and then they had to keep me in because i was allergic to the needle so i will try update by Friday i promise...**_

_**love ya all**_

_**sorry bout this **_

_**Vanessa**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer- i don't own high school musical or any of characters so on and so 4th. I need to say a really big sorry with a capital S to all my readers because i have not updated in so long hope y'all can forgive me ?? **_

As Troy kissed her, Gabriella's hands found their way up into Troys hair as they both leaned back into the sofa. Whilst Troys hands found the hem on Gabriella's shirt. They both pulled away when Oxygen became a necessity "So you want me to move to your house and keep this one and we can swap and change between the to?" Troy asked Gabriella as she straightened herself out from the dazed state she was in "Well yea but i was a stupid idea forget i ever said anything"Gabriella quickly said as she moved to the other over sized chair and sank into it. "Who said it was a bad idea" Troy said with a grin. "You mean you actually want to do this" Gabriella asked know all excited. "Of course i do" Troy said as Gabriella jumped up and onto Troy lap and placed hundreds and hundreds of kisses all over his face until she found his lips "I... 'kiss' Love... 'kiss' You." Gabriella told Troy for the first time since they had met again "I love you too" Troy told her as they again got lost in each others kisses.

By the time they had pulled away and looked at the clock they had being making out for around 20 minutes. "Would you like to watch a movie or are you to tired" Troy asked Gabriella "To tired" she started as she stiffed a yawn "Lets just go to bed" She finished by taking Troys hand and going up the steps they both got into the night clothes and into Troys bed. (if i remember rightly they are at Troys house.)

Their was no questions asked of the sleeping arrangements because they were starting to live together again as a couple then they would share were ever they were.

Gabriella was wearing some black shorts and a white spaghetti strap top and Troy was just wearing sleep shorts as they climbed into bed Troy pulled Gabriela closer to him so that her head was resting on his bear chest.

Gabriella started to trace patterns on his tummy with her nail as she lay their in silence. They stayed like this a little longer until Troy lifted her head so she was know looking at him they both leaned in and shared a heated kiss Gabriella turned from her side on to her front in order for her to be able to deepen the kiss.

Their kisses got more hungry lustful and needy and with that close where shed and they made love for the first time in almost 4 years.

Gabriella stirred awake and looked at the clock it was flashing 4:30 am.

I Gabriella's home routine Aly would always join her in her bad at around 5 and lets just say her and Troy were a little inappropriate for a little girl to see so she got dressed and shock Troy awake.

"Troy you needs to put these back on because Aly is probably going to come in hear looking for us" Gabriella told her as he sat up and took his shorts from her hand.

He put them back on and laid down with Gabriella with her head on his chest and just like Gabriella said at 5:01 am and a sleepy Aly came walking into the room "Mummy daddy, i had a dream and it was scary their was a bad mister and he tried to take me away from you and daddy."

"Dont be scared princess nobody will get you ever" Troy told her as he slowly moved Gabriella of of his chest picked Aly up and placed them in between he kissed her head and told he loved her she told him it back and they both went back to sleep.

9:45 am

Gabriella was in the kicten making breakfast for her Troy and Aly, her family when their was a knock on the door Gabriella didn't really want to answer it but had no choice as Troy was still sleeping.

Gabriella looked through the spy hole in the door and smiled "Hey Laura" Gabriella giggled as she opened the door.

"Hey Gabi i thought you would be hear where is Troy and Aly?" Laura asked as she walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Straight up the stairs first door on your left" Gabriella told Laura before walking back to the breakfast she was making.

Laura walked in to the room and awed over the site their in front of her laid Troy with Aly snuggled into his said and Troys arms were lazily draped around her as if they were protecting her. She went against her original idea to wake then and just let them sleep and she walked back to Gabriella.

"So do you want me to tell Aly today that you are her other Nani and Grandpa or should i wait until you 'bond' first?" Gabriella asked as both her and Laura sat down at the dining room table.

"That is part of the reason i came over tomorrow me Jack you Troy and Aly are going out to dinner my treat and that is when we can tell her other Nani. "Who is my other Nani" Started Aly and Troy walked into the room...

_**dan dan dan dan dan dan dan lol i will try and update sooner i have being band from the computer again because i went out to a party last night and i was ment to be home at 11 i came home at 2 15 opps so i have just rushed this sorry if it is not that good but i needed to put something up i will try and sneak on tomorrow and up date if not then it should be within the next week. But then that is what i get for being a naughty girl!!**_

_**any ideas for the next chapter??**_

_**love y'all**_

_**Vanessa**_

_**hugs and kisses**_

_**X**_

_**0**_

_**x**_

_**0**_

_**x**_

_**0**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer- i don't own high school musical or any of characters so on and so 4th. In this chapter i add Troys sister into the story she is 5 and her name will be Rosie. Laura troys mum jack troys dad jade Gabriella's mum.**_

"Or maybe it will be better to go today" Laura Said as she turned to look who was at the door.

"Erm yea come on Aly we are going to get ready then you daddy are going to dinner with some people ok." Gabriella Changed the subject whilst walking over to Aly and Troy and sending Aly to go and choose and outfit.

"Right so what is the plan of action for the day?" Troy asked as he hugged his mum and got some coffee.

"Well we are going to dinner with you Mum Dad and you sister and then we will go to the park and we will have to explain the situation to Aly now that she has a new Grandpa and Nani and Ant so today should be very eventful." Gabriella said as she got coffee and stood next to Troy

"Aly come on me and daddy are waiting for you" Gabriella called up the stairs to Aly who had being up their getting ready for over a hour.

Gabriella was wearing a gold cocktail dress and gold shoes and bag. (IN PROFILE)

Troy was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue top.

Aly stepped out the room and Gabriella face dropped she was suppose to be out and at a restraint 5 minutes ago and their stood Aly with make up all over her face an dress up Cinderella dress. "Aly we are going to dinner and this is important look at you face and you can not wear that dress get back in your room and wait their for me to come up" Gabriella yelled up the stairs and then turned to Troy "Call you parents and tell them that we will be their as soon as possible" and with that she took of up the stairs.

Five minutes later she came back down with Aly dressed in a white dress with a gold band round with some gold ballet flats and her mosey brown hair curly. "We are ready daddy" Aly called as Troy walked into the passage way to the house witch led to the door. "What did i do to get to ride in a car with to stunning girls then?" Troy asked as he walked out the door and to the car.

"I guess it is you lucky day" Gabriella joked as she strapped Aly into her seat and got into her own.

(Car pic in profile)

they walked into the restraint and Rosie ran straight up to Troy and hugged him "Hey Rosie" Troy said as he lifted her up and rested her on her hip.

Aly put her hands out for Gabriella to lift her up once she was situated up on her mothers hip she whispered "Why is she stealing my daddy."

"She is not steeling your daddy baby that is daddy little sister so it is going to be you Antie and her name is Rosie" Gabriella explained softly to Aly "So she is not going to take my Daddy?" "Of course she is not why don't you go and say hello to her and be nice." and with that she put Aly down on the floor and walked over to the table were Laura and Jack where.

"Hello my name is Aly and my mummy said you are called Rosie is she kidding or is that the truth?" Aly asked Rosie as she walked up to her.

"Yep and my brother said that you name is Aly" Rosie giggled as the to girls walked away.

"Ill go get the girls from the wacky warehouse shall i?" Troy asked as the waiter brought their food over.

"Yea and hurry" Gabriella said kissing his check as he walked off to get the girls.

_**With Aly and Rosie.**_

"He is my daddy" Aly said through gritted teeth

"No he is not he is my bigger brother" Rosie replied also through gritted teeth . "Well he is my daddy weather you like it or not" Aly said as she turned to walk of. Before she got away Rosie pulled her hair "Ow" Aly said as she started to cry and ran out the play pen and straight into Troy. "Daddy Rosie pulled my hair and she said that you are not my daddy because you are her bigger brother" Aly cried as Troy picked her up.

Just then Rosie came out of the play pen and walked over to Troy "Who is that she is telling me that you are her daddy so i pulled her hair" Rosie said. "Rosie you are not allowed to hit people and you know that i am you bigger bother and i am Alys daddy so you need to stop arguing about this and you are going to be Aly auntie so you have to look out for her." Troy said as he took Rosie's hand and still held Aly who's head was on his shoulder.

"Ok i wont argue again daddy i promise" Aly said as she kissed her dad's cheek and wriggled out from his grasp.

"Want to be friends Rosie" She asked sticking her hand out for her to take.

"Yep and i am going to be you auntie that mean i can look after you and play together when you are at my house and we can be bestest friends for ever" as she took Alys hand and giggled as they walked to the table.

"Mummy me and Rosie are going to be bestest friends for ever" Aly said as she and Rosie sat down next to each other still holding hands.

"Really that is good isn't it" Gabriella asked as she looked at Troy as if to asked where that came from.

Aly and Rosie both nodded as the started to eat their dinner.

Troy told his mum and dad and Gabriella the story before as they all ate they found it quite amusing.

After dinner it was time to leave and got to the park where Aly would find out that they were her other Grandparents nobody was really worried because she didn't fully understand yet anyways but she would know that the are her Grandparents.

30 minutes later an argument about if Rosie could go in Troy car instead of going with her mum and dad they arrived at the park.

"Right Aly do you know like Nani is Mummy's mum" Gabriella started, Aly nodded "Well that is Daddy's mum and dad so that means.." Gabriella was cut of by Aly "That i have to more Nani's" Gabriella giggled at Alys comment before saying "No you have one more Nani and that is Daddy's mum and then you have a Grandpa and that id daddy's dad ok." "Yep and mummy can i call them Nani and Grandpa or do i have to call them something else?" Aly questioned. "Yep you call the Nani and Grandpa do you want to go play while i go and talk to daddy?" Gabriella asked.

Gabriella did not even get an answer the little girl was off.

They had being in the park for a hour now and they were all happy Aly had being playing ball games with Troy jack and Rosie and then they played in the sand box with Gabriella and Laura and now it was getting late and it was time to go home.

"Mum can Aly come sleep over at our house to night please please" Rosie asked her mother "She will have to ask her mummy and daddy but if they say she can then she can" Laura told her 6 year old daughter before she ran over to Aly Gabriella and Troy.

"Can Aly sleep at my house with me and mummy and daddy Troy please please" Rosie asked her brother.

Troy glanced at Gabriella who nodded before saying "I will have to talk to your mum first and make sure Aly is alright with it because she has not stayed out anywhere unless i was their so she might not want to." Troy and Rosie nodded before Gabriella spoke again this time to Aly "Right Aly you do not have to do this you can come home with me and daddy if you want to be do you want to go and sleep at Nani and Grandpa's house with Rosie?"

"Yea can i really go" Aly asked as she clapped her hands excitidley.

"Yes but you have not to cry to come home and you must behave yourself ok" Gabriella instructed

"ok mummy i love you" and with that she hugged and kissed her parents good bye and was off to her grandparents for the night with Rosie.

_**Are people going off this story i haven't had as many reviews in the last chapter so it you think it is getting worse then let me know lol.**_

_**Ideas for the sleepover will be good and i will update soon**_

_**love ya all**_

_**hugs and kisses**_

_**Vanessa**_

_**x**_

_**x**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer- i don't own high school musical or any of characters so on and so 4th. In this chapter i add Troys sister into the story she is 5 and her name will be Rosie. Laura troys mum jack troys dad jade Gabriella's mum.**_

_Laura and Jack's house with Aly and Rosie._

Aly and Rosie had being playing with Rosie's Barbie dolls all afternoon and know it was time for bed they were watching a dvd before bed.

"Witch one do you want to watch Aly?" asked Rosie kindly

"I am not really to fussy but i don't want to watch a scary one because i will have bad dreams" Aly giggled as Rosie picked out a dvd that was in a plastic cover and was just a plain white disk.

"What is that one nani?" Aly asked pointing to the dvd in Rosie's small hands.

"That is your mummy and daddy's dvd when they were in high school they did a play and they had to sing songs together so we got it on dvd so that we could keep watching it because they were so good." Laura told the to children.

"Really that is my mummy and daddy singing; can we watch it please" Aly begged her auntie and her nani.

"Yes of course you can now come on and get you night clothes on and i will put it in the dvd player for you and tuck you into bed.

..._**3 AM**_

Troy smiled at the sight as he walked out of his bedroom about to go get a drink and saw Gabriella's dress on the bottom of the steps and his a little higher up and the his jeans and her panties at the top and the the night events just came flooding back to mind.

_Flashback_

After saying goodbye and good night to Aly Troy and Gabriella couldn't wait to get home, he was driving the car whilst she was in the passenger seat unable to keep her hands off of Troy upper thigh or his hand.

She walked through the door and shut and locked it behind, She then turned to take of her shoes but was pushed up against the door by Troys hungry kisses she kissed back as the moved closer to the steps, he removed her dress followed by his shirt s the stumbled backwards up the stair to her room and then it was her panties and his jeans with that he lifted her up and she put her legs around his waist as he carried her in to the bedroom never braking the kiss.

_End flashback._

Troy was brought from his flashback as he heard the phone ringing '3AM who will be ringing at this time' he thought to himself as he glanced at his watch. He shrugged it of and went to answer the phone before it woke Gabriella.

**Troy**

_Laura_

**Hello **

_Troy?_

**hey mum whats up. **

_It is Aly, _

**why what is the matter is she alright she is not hurt is she?**

_No she is fine she just can not sleep she has being crying for the past hour and nothing soothes her can you come and pick her up?_

**Yea i will be right their, put her on the phone please.**

_Yea hear._

**Troy**

_Aly_

_Daddy _

**Yea it is me baby, don't get upset i am going to come and pick you up now ok?**

_Yea ok i love you daddy._

**Love you to princess i will be over for you in a minute ok?**

_Huh hu bye._

After putting the phone down Troy ran to Gabriella bedroom kissed her had whilst he put on more clothes (he couldn't go get Aly in his boxers even though it would be great for anyone that saw him lol). He ran out of the door and to his car he got in it a quickly drove the 5 minute drive to his mums and dads house.

He jumped out of the car and knocked on the fount door to the house.

"Daddy" Aly yelled as she ran into Troys open arms.

"Hey baby" He started as he hugged her "Are you going to say goodbye to your Grandpa and nani before we go home and put you to bed" He finished as Aly wriggled out of his arms and went to hug Jack and Laura.

Gabriella stirred awake, she reached over the bed to hang onto Troy but he wasn't their he had gone she quickly jumped out of bed and ran down to the living room to see if he was any were in the house, Grabbing her bathrobe on the way out.

When she had looked all over the house she went to see if his car was their when it wasn't she started to get worried and scared. 'what if he has left and wont come back' she thought and she paced the living room 'no don't think like that Gabriella pull you self together call him' she picked up her phone and punch his number into the phone only to hear it ring from the kictern she sighed as she sat on the sofa inpaitintley tapping her foot as she heard the door open.

"TROY" she yelled as she ran to the front door

"Shhh" Troy said motioning Gabriella to look at a sleeping Aly on his shoulder.

"I was so worried about you" Gabriella said as she hugged Troy, she then let out a stiffed giggle and said

"Let me guess wouldn't sleep and just cried asking for her mum or dad"

"Yep you got that one right baby now let get her to bed and then we can go to bed or nobody will want to get up tomorrow." Troy laughed as they walked up stairs.

As Troy tried to put Aly down in bed she was having none of it she just Gripped on to his shoulders and would not let him put her down.

After about 10 minutes he got her to lay in her bed.

"Daddy you and mummy sing me a song please i know you can sing because you were on that dvd at nani and grandpa's house" Aly said as she was covered by her dad and her mum stood at the door way. Troy looked at Gabriella and the both said "Twinkle Town" and then looked back at Aly she was already dosing of to sleep and she would be asleep after one song.

"What do you want us to sing to you then?" Gabriella asked as she stood next to Troy

"Beauty and the Beast film mummy it is your favorite remember?" Aly asked as she looked at her mum.

Gabriella giggled before speaking "Yep" and with that she began to sing.

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Troy started to sing with Gabriella as they looked into each others eyes.

Just a little change

Small, to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

And ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Whoa, whoa, oh, whoa-oh

Gabriella walked to Troy and and put her head on his chest as he put his arms around her waist.

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Oh, oh, oh

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

They continue to sing in perfect harmony.

Certain as the sun

(Certain as the sun)

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

They both stop singing and look down at Aly who was sleeping peacefully.

AN- The song was Celion Dion Beauty and the Beast don't own but i do love the song lol

Please review and give me ideas i am running low lol

Dont know when the next update will be i have some thing i need to sort out it should not be that long but i dont know yet sorry :):):)

Love y'all

Hugs and kisses

Vanessa

x

x


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer-i own nothing!!! Right people this chapter is not upto much i have just done it in like half a hour i just thought you all deserved a chpter for waiting so long.**_

**_i will say sorry befor hand about the spelling and grammer i have had my nails done with the acrylic tips for a wedding and i am at my anties house so i am on my laptop so it is really hard to type i have tried my best to make it 100 but sorry if it is not. _**

The next morning Troy was in the kictern making breackfast for Gabriella and Aly. Gabriella was in bed reading a book and whilst Aly was still asleep because she had a roughe night the night before.

"Something smels good" Gabriella grinned as she sat on the the bar stool at the other side of where Troy was making pancakes and syrup.

"Only for my to baby girls" Troy told her as he placed the pancakes that were for Aly on a plate and put then in the microwave to keep the flys and what not away from them, and put Gabriella on a plate in front of her.

"There you go baby, eat up." Troy grinned as he walked into the living room to watch TV.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy" Aly cried from her bedroom. Troy groaned and pulled away from the heated make out session her was captured in and said,

"She sounds upset i will be back soon ok?" "Yea." and with that Troy ran up all the stairs doing to at a time and going into Aly bedroom to she her small body shaking like mad from crying.

"Aly baby what is the matter?" Troy asked as he picked the little sobbing girl from her bed.

"Your hear daddy you are really hear." she sobbed into his chest.

"Of course i am hear Aly what is the matter?" Troy asked again.

"I had a bad dream daddy that someone took me away from you and mummy and they were telling me that i had a new mummy and daddy." Aly sobbed even more as she finished her story by now they were on Troy and Gabriella's bed.

Gabriella rubbed Aly back as Troy explained that nobody was taking her and that she was safe and sound and nobody was gong because they were all a small family.

"How about were go to the supermarket and get some shopping and then we will bring everything home and go to the park." Troy asked

"Yea can i get cookie's and milk and sweets and choclate and lots of other things?" Aly asked her mummy and daddy.

"Yep i guess but dont make a habit of it." Gabriela joked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They family of three were in the supermarket, Aly was sitting in the trolly Troy was pussing it and Gabriella was walking at the side of the with her hand in the back pocket of Troy's jeans.

"Can i have these daddy?" Aly asked tilting her head to the side looking like a litle lost puppy as she held up the to barbie dolls.

"Yea i guess just out them in the trolly." Troy told her as he carried on pushing the trolly.

"I am bored can we not just go home" Gabriella moaned as the walked round the store.

"Mummy stop moaning and you only want to go home so you and daddy can kiss" Aly told her mum and dad

"I quite agree with you Aly" Troy joked Gabriella gave him a look before pinching his but with the hand that was in his back pocket.

"You will pay for that Montez" Troy winked at Gabriella as the made their way down the last aisle. It was the baby aisle and their were all the baby products and items.

"Mummy can you by a baby sister or brother for me?" Aly asked as they neared the end of the aisle.

Gabriella giggled "Aly you can not just pick up a baby at the supermarket."

"Mum i know you can Jessica told me at school she said that she was getting a sister becuse her mum and dad went to the shop and then her mum ate the baby and then you go to the hospital when you get fat and you go to the hospital and they get it out of your belly button" Aly told her mum as a mater-of-fact.

Gabriella was speachless or a mintue whilst troy tried not to burst into laghter the gabriella said "You can only get then from some shops and you they cost alot of money and the take ages to make you fat so we will have to wait until another day" 'that was close' Gabriella thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella had just out Aly to bed it was 8:30 and she had school the next day. Gabriella had being quite since the supermarket. They were know laying on the sofa, Troy was laid on his back woth gabriella laid on top him their bare feet rubbing together at the end of the sofa whilst they watched sunday night TV.

Gabriella turned around ans rested her elbows on his chest and rested her head on her hands "Do you want another bay Troy?" Gabriella asked suddnely

"Yea i have being thinking about it al dat since Aly said about it at the supermarket and i really think i do." Troy told her

"Then what are we waiting for." Gabriella giggled getting of of him and running for the stairs Troy just laghed and chased her up the stairs to the bedroom and kicking he bedroom door shut behind them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had now bwing 4 month since Troy and Gabriella decided that the were going to exstend their family and Try for another baby.

Every month Gabriella would take 2 test but so far she had nothing.

Troy had gotton a new job witch was more practical with him and Aly being together so know her was he P.E teacher.

She didnt know why but today she thought it would be diffrent and they would get the news they had being waiting so long for.

Troy and Gabriella had being were on their way to pick up Aly from school it was the last day and know it was summer holidays for 2 month, They walked into the school and into Aly's classroom to collect her.

"Mummy daddy" Aly started as she run over to be picked up by her dad before finishing "I have 2 month of school so i get to stay home with you to all the the time"

Troy and Gabriella just laghed before saying bye to everybidy letting Aly say bye to every body and then they made their way home.

Gabriella was sat in the bathroom she has just tajen the 2 test for this month and was just about to look at the results...

Troy ws downstairs when he heard Gabriella shout down the stairs "Troy" he could tell she was crying he made his way up the steps taking to steps at a time "What is the mattew babe?" Troy asked walking into the bathroom.

Gabriella looked at Troy with big sad eye's and handed Troy the test's

"I am so...

**_Oh what is going to happen lol only i know again sorry about the spelling and grammer DAM YOU acrylic nail's and wedding :(_**

**_anywayz please review _**

**_lots of lv_**

**_hugs and kisses _**

**_Vanessa_**

**_X_**

**_x_**

**_X_**

**_R_**

e

v

i

e

w


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer- doesn't own anything.**_

"I am so happy it is unbelievable" Troy yelled as he picked Gabriella up and swung her around she wrapped her legs around his hips and he ran down the stairs to their house and into the living room were their sat a very amused and confused Aly.

"Why are you shouting daddy and what is that" she asked as she pointed to the pregnancy test in Gabriella's hands.

Gabriella and Troy laughed as Troy walked over to the sofa and sat Gabriella down before sitting down himself then he said

"Do you remember the when we went shopping and you asked for a brother or sister?"

"Yea" Aly said still somewhat confused with the whole ordeal.

"well me and mummy got you one and it is in mummy's tummy know we don't know if it is a boy or a girl yet but we will do soon" Troy explained as he put his hand on Gabriella's still flat tummy.

"You mean you got me one a real one and will it cry and laughed and call me big sister and let me look after it when it gose to school?"

"Yep" Gabriella happily said as Aly walked closer her parents who were still sat on the sofa.

"I cannot wait until you are big enough to come out and see me i am nice and I will be nice to you, just don't cry to loud at night because i need my beauty sleep so that i will look like a princess and we have the bestest mummy and daddy ever you know that right?" Aly said getting real close to Gabriella's stomach as she finished she put her ear on her mum stomach as if she was waiting for a answer. "Mummy why won't the baby answer me?"

"Because it cannot talk yet it is so small in there and it is a really little baby so it doesn't know how. I am just going to go and make an appointment with the midwife you call both parents and tell them to come over for dinner tonight." Gabriella told Troy as she walked to the house phone and diled for the doctor's surgery.

"i have a appointment today at 3 they had a cancelation so we are going then and Aly is coming with us is that ok?" Gabriella asked walking back into the living room where Aly was happily sat on her dad's lap drawing the outline of the pattern on his t-shirt with her finger and then clapping when she finished it.

"Yea the parents are going to get here at about 8 so we have all day to go on a family outing so how about the park then the doctors and then shopping?" Troy asked as soon as he said shopping both the girls were ready to go there and then.

Troy and Gabriella were both holding on to Aly's little hands as she stood in between them every time they came to a curb in the road or the path she would swing from their arms and giggle.

"How long do we have to play at the park daddy? Aly asked Troy

"About a hour and then we have to get to the doctors and then we are going shopping for new clothes for everyone especially the new baby you can even chose them if you want to." Troy told an excited Aly.

Troy and Gabriella sat on the bench in the park holding hands as they were watching Aly run around the park she was a happy child and she could always entertain herself no matter what she had.

"I am not patronising you but I am proud of you and Aly it must have being hard going at alone with only you mum." Troy told Gabriella

"I guess it was hard but my mum really helped and she was a good baby and toddler I didn't have the terrible to she just behaved she would play with anything you gave her for hours she would sit she didn't cry often and she never had tantrums unless she was having a 'bad day' which she had because everyone has them but it was not very often."

Troy just smiled and gave Gabrielle a kiss on the lips before he looked at the time on his phone.

"Come on Aly it is time to go to the doctor's baby." Troy called to Aly.

Aly happily skipped over to her parents and took a hold of the hands.

"If you listen really carefully you will hear a drum noise and that will be the baby's heart beat" Troy told Aly as he held her on his lap with one hand and held Gabriella's as she was laid on the bed having the cold gel put on so they could use the machine.

Aly sat there in silence as she looked at the scan machine.

"Look mummy, daddy you can see it moving a little bit. That is my brother or sister do you know that" Aly proudly told the midwife "They got if from the store when I asked for one" She added still not taking her eyes away from the little beating movement on the screen.

The midwife smiled and chuckled a little at Aly before asking them if they wanted pictures the said yes, even though you couldn't really see much yet because they had just being informed she was only about a month gone.

They walked out of the doctor with a appointment to go for the next scan in a month and being told that everything was alright and her due date would be 25th April the following year.

"Mummy can I have one of them pictures to put on my bedroom wall so that I can see the baby everyday because I cannot see it in your tummy can I?"

Gabriella giggled before she spoke "Of course you can have a picture but I will save it while we go shopping so you don't lose it Ok."

"Yea Ok Daddy can you carry me on your shoulders because my feet hurt?" Aly pouted.

"Yea I guess so come here." Troy told her as he held out her hand she smiled as she sat on her dad's shoulders.

The family of three had being shopping and Aly and Gabriella wanted to go to get something to drink while troy went to the sports shop.

Troy made his way to the sports as Gabriella and Aly went to McDonalds.

As he made sure she was out of site he went to the baby clothes shop next door and bought a lemon sleeper and then went to the sports shop 10 minutes he was back with Gabriella and Aly.

"Ready to go home girls?" he asked

"You know it" Gabriella answered as she took his hand.

On the way home they stopped at the Troy's mum and dad's house so that Troy could pick something up and then went home.

"Right who want to get in the bath and then we can have dinner?" Troy asked as Aly who was watching television yawned

"I think Aly dose don't you daddy?" Gabriella asked as she turned off the television.

"Yep are you going to bath her whilst I make dinner?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded and picked up Aly and took her up stairs.

Troy picked up the sports bag that he had gotton earlier and went to make dinner and something else that he had planned.

A hour later Gabriella and Aly came downstairs with their matching pyjamas and wet curls and sat in the living room waiting for their dinner.

"I am just going to get a quick shower and then dinner will be ready OK? Troy asked as he walked into the living room

"Yep be super fast daddy so me and mummy and you can a snuggle up and not to forget about baby" Aly said patting Gabriella's tummy as Troy grinned and walked out of the room calling a quick "I'll be fast."

Half a hour later all the Bolton's were sat at dining room table eating dinner when they were finished the went in to the living room to watch a movie.

"I got you something today Gabriella" Troy told her as he walked to go and get it from the coat closet.

"When I was with you all day and I don't remember you getting me anything and I don't need anything any way."Gabriella told him as he handed her the bag.

"The sports store" Troy said using Air quotes

Gabriella opened the bag and pulled out the rolled up yellow sleeper. She unrolled it and a ring fell out then she read what it said on the front of the sleeper suit 'mummy marry my daddy' Gabriella gasped...

_**AN- I have run spelling and grammar checks on this so let me know if it is better the usual and I got a new laptop so I will update more often now because it is my own so no one can keep me of it. **_

_**Review please.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer- doesn't own anything.**_

"Yes yes yes yes yes." Gabriella screamed as she jumped into Troy's lap and placed kisses all over his face and then finally his lips.

"Yes." She repeated as they broke apart.

Troy grinned and kissed her again and then remembered about Aly who, now Troy had looked at her was staring at the two with a questioning look.

"Mummy isn't you a little big to sit on daddy's lap?"

Gabriella laughed

"Mummy and daddy are getting married princess."

"Really you mean you will look like a princess and daddy will look like a prince like in Cinderella?"

"Yep and you will look like a princess you will be the one and only flower girl and I will be a big princess because I will still have the baby inside me right Troy?"

"Well yea of course with little miss flower girl hear and the thing with the bump it is your choice but I would love to get married before the baby is born so that we could go on our honeymoon only leaving Aly behind and only for a week and then when the baby is born we will wait until about 4 month and then we will go away with the kids." Troy told Gabriella as the settled back on the sofa Aly in his lap and Gabriella holding the baby's sleeper.

"Yes well I am 2 month know so we have got 2 month to plan and then we will have the wedding when I am about 5 month pregnant and then the honeymoon for a week then come back get settled as Mr and Mrs and the baby will be born and then we will wait the four month and take the children to Maldives." Gabriella explained as she planned out everything in her head.

"Now let's start the planning." Troy said happily.

25th July 2007

"Right everything is ready we only have to collect the dresses and then we can wait the last month till the wedding." Gabriella excitedly told Troy as she walked into the living room kicking her shoes of and sitting down next to Troy who had a sleeping Aly lying on his chest.

It had being 2 month since Troy had proposed and they had to do a lot of work to get the wedding they wanted in the amount of time they had. Troy would not give up and they had decided on 25th of August and then they would leave for the honeymoon for a week so would be back on the 1st of September then they would wait the 4 months till 1st January and then would stay home to get settled with the change in the lifestyle and then on the 3rd June they were going to the Maldives for 2 weeks as a family. They had also agreed that Gabriella would home school Aly so that she would not miss a lot of school in all the oncoming events. Troy was going to work at the school. That was also another reason she was going to be home schooled so that the school were not getting onto Troy about special treatment.

(AN cannot remember any dates from other chapters and I am too lazy to read it and find out so these will be the real dates and I will save then so I won't forget OK sorry)

"I know I cannot wait for you to be Mrs Bolton and then we have new baby Bolton to come and see its spectacular mummy and big sister" Troy sighed as he kissed Aly's head and pulled Gabriella closer to him so they were all snuggled together on the sofa.

Troy was sat with one arm draped over Gabriella and the other one holding Aly still on his chest they had all fallen asleep and didn't hear Mrs Bolton come through the front door.

"I am so excited you have only to pick up the dresses know and ever- aw" she sighed as she saw the 3 of them lying on the sofa cuddled together on the sofa"

She quickly scribbled down a note saying she had called and put it on the fridge she went back to the room with a blanket and covered the 3 up and kissed each forehead before heading for the door.

Aly stirred awake and looked up to find her mummy and daddy asleep she knew they always told her to 'wake at least one of them up she was not allowed to be home alone.'

She leaned up and kisses Troy before shaking him slightly "Daddy" she whispered

Troy immediately woke up as he heard his daughter asking for him "Yea baby?" he asked as he moved Gabriella into from his side and laid her down covering her up with the blanket and kissing her head.

"I woke up and then I woke you up because I am not allowed to be awake by myself and mummy and the baby need more sleep right?" Aly questioned as the two made their way to the kictern.

"Yea mummy dose need a lot of sleep because she has being working hard on the wedding hasn't she?" Troy asked Aly

(AN I am not going to say anything about the decorations and stuff in this chapter the next chapter will be the wedding and you will find out everything then.)

Aly nodded.

"Do you want your Sippy cup or the big girl cup?" Troy asked

"Big girl cup please."

Troy filled the Tinkerbell plastic tall cup half way with milk and passed it to Aly who was sitting in the side waiting patiently.

"Thanks daddy" she said as she took a little drink from her cup.

Farther and daughter drank the milk in a comfortable silence after they had finished Troy placed the cups in the dishwasher and they went back into the living room.

"Shall I take mummy to bed and then me and you can watch a film and then we can go to bed or do you want to go to bed know?" Troy asked

"Watch a film then bed but how are you going to get mummy to bed I don't want to wake her nd get her mad like last time." Aly laughed

"Yea that was funny but that was daddy's fault for messing with the ice in the bedroom not yours mummy was just mad because she was tired and the baby kept moving and would not let her sleep and the when I put the ice on her back by accident it just scared her. And I will carry her up like I do with you when you fall asleep." Troy laughed back

Aly nodded.

Troy removed the blanket from Gabriella and picked her up bridal style and she snuggled up to Troy as he began to move her towards the stairs.

"You pick one out I will be back down in a second OK?" Troy asked Aly as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea can we watch peter pan?" Aly called as troy disappeared up the steps.

"Whatever you decide baby." Troy hollered back.

Troy took Gabriella into the master bedroom they shared and pulled the sheet back he laid her down and she wriggled in her sleep.

"Love you" Gabriella mumbled as Troy covered her up with the duvet.

"Love you to" Troy whispered as he turned off the light and pulled the door shut.

"What film have you picked out Aly?" Troy asked as Aly took the DVD remote and curled up next to Troy on the sofa.

"Peter pan because I like to watch Tinkerbell, dose Tinkerbell have her own movies daddy?" Aly questioned as Troy pushed her hair from her face.

"No she is just in the ones with peter pan, but you can get toys from the Disney store. Do you want me to get you some new Tinkerbell princess toys?" Troy asked

"Please daddy you and mummy are the bestest mummy and daddy ever." Aly said

Troy chuckled as they both got computable and started to watch the movie.

Gabriella rolled over in bed to snuggle closer to Troy but found that his side of the bed was empty.

She groaned slightly and climbed out of bed and followed the glowing light into the living room.

She walked into the living room and smiled at the sight in front of her Troy and Aly close as can be sleeping she turned off the DVD player and the TV and went to get the banana sandwich she was craving ate it and went back to wake Troy up.

"Troy honey" Gabriella whispered whilst kissing Troy on the lips.

He stirred a little and smiled into the kiss. Smiled and carried Aly u

"Take Aly to bed I will be waiting for you." Gabriella winked pulling away.

Troy carried Aly up the stairs he woke her up and took her to brush her teeth and then put her to bed. He kissed her forehead and tucked her in.

Troy then walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Troy slightly giggled as he walked into the bed and saw Gabriella sprawled across the pillows on her side sleeping.

He walked over to the bed and moved her to her side of the bed before climbing in next to her and falling asleep.

23rd August.

"Daddy, mummy, daddy, mummy" sang a very happy 4 year old as she ran into her parents' bedroom.

Troy groaned.

Gabriella rolled over.

"What time is it Aly we still need to sleep."

"No mummy you need to get up it is practice wedding day know and then real one in 2 days so I am going to be princess Aly in two days now get up." A very excited 4 year old Aly yelled bouncing on the bottom of her parent's bed.

_**The whole home schooled thing but I think Vanessa Hudgens was home schooled by her mum correct me if I am wrong.**_

_**I am so sorry it took me so long to update I have being on holiday, but it was a surprise I didn't know it was for doing good in my exams so I didn't have my laptop or a computer and I have started collage so it might take me a while to update sorry guys.**_

_**Review please**_

_**Next chapter-The wedding.**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Right I will see you tomorrow don't stay up late don't be late for your own wedding." Troy told Gabriella they were currently stood in the door way to their house they were getting married tomorrow dinner time and they were going with the traditional theme and not seeing each other from the night before until the ceremony.

"I won't, I will be there don't worry" Gabriella replied as she kissed him.

"I love you" Troy said in between kisses.

"I love you too" She replied still in between kisses.

"We love you to baby" Troy replied as he kissed her 5 month pregnant tummy.

"Right I better go." Troy said as his dad honked the horn on the car he was waiting for Troy for.

"Hmmmm..." She replied he kissed her deeply.

"Give Aly a hug and a kiss for me and I will see you at the altar" Troy told Gabriella as he backed out of the door.

"Wait" Gabriella called as Troy stopped as she pulled him back.

Kiss "Love you" Kiss "Love you" Kiss "Love you" one last deep kiss "Now you can go" Gabriella grinned.

Gabriella was sat in the back of the church waiting for the final 10 minutes until the wedding would begin Aly had just walked in the door she had being to see Troy to make sure he was alright. Her dress was white it was made from the rest of the material from Gabriella's dress it had a little red and white silk rose on the left shoulder of the dress and she had another red and white rose on her right wrist. Her light blonde curls were down with a silver tiara just holding the lose curls out of her face.

"Daddy is excited mummy and he said he love you and me and baby lots" Aly told Gabriella as she walked over to her mum.

"Ok" Gabriella laughed.

"Right before we go we have the something new something old something borrowed and something blue" Emma, Gabriella's best friend and maid of honer said as she walked into the room with Gabriella's mum and Gabriella only bridesmaid since Aly was flower girl Gabriella's other friend Steph.

Gabriella laughed as she put her hands on her tummy as the baby kicked. She smiled remembering the 1st time that had happened.

Flashback,

Gabriella Aly and Troy had gone to the swimming baths.

"Right Aly jump and I will catch you" Troy called as Aly stood on the side of the pool in her blue polka dot bikini which matched Gabriella's.

"Right, daddy you ready?" Aly asked

"Go" Gabriella joined the conversation as she stood behind Troy her tummy pressed against his back and his arms around his shoulders.

Aly jumped as Troy caught her she giggled as Troy felt something dig into his back and Gabriella mouth dropped open and her hand flew to her tummy.

"What was that?" Troy asked as he turned around.

"I I think the baby just kicked" Gabriella said as she put Troy's hand on her stomach just has the baby kicked again.

Aly gasped as she put both her little hands on her stomach.

"The baby is kicking" She squealed as the baby kicked again.

End of flashback

Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts as Emma started talking again.

"Something old is from your mother" Emma stared

"Yea it is a necklace that I wore when I married your daddy" Ms Montez said as she put the white gold necklace around Gabriella's neck.

"Something borrowed is from me" Emma started "It is this white gold bracelet I got when I was little and kept adding links to it each time it get to small" She finished as she fastened the bracelet around Gabriella's left wrist.

"Something new is from me" Aly said excitedly "This is something me and daddy bought when we went to shopping yesterday" Aly said as she opened the little black box that was in her hand inside was a pair of white gold ear rings on the right on was a transferred picture of Aly and on the other one was a transfer of the latest scan picture of the baby.

(AN- don't knew if you can really do this I know you can with necklaces but I don't know bout earrings and obviously they won't match but it is only light so you cannot really see it so they don't look dumb. As well I had to add friends for maid of honer and she needed a bridesmaid.)

Gabriella fanned her faced with her hand to keep the tears back "thanks baby." Gabriella managed to get out.

"And finally something blue is from me" Steph started as she pulled out a light blue garter from the bag "Leg" she said as Gabriella lifted her dress up and put her foot out for the garter to be put in place.

Troy.

Troy kissed Aly on the head just as she was leaving to go back to Gabriella. He walked out of the door and showed Aly where to go before walking downs the stairs and to the church doors with his best man Daniel and his farther right behind him.

"Ready?" Daniel asked as Troy pulled open the door with a nod.

Gabriella stood outside the door with her mum who was walking down the aisle with her so she didn't have to walk alone since her farther was gone.

Gabriella smiled at Aly as she winked her best wink before walking down the white silk sheet on the floor scattering rose petals all over as she walked next was Steph then it was Emma.

Gabriella swallowed hard as the wedding march began playing and she walked to the doors she smiled as she saw Troy standing in his black Traditional tuxedo smiling at Gabriella who was wearing a Cinderella kind of dress the dress was white and hand a corset top half and a flowing bottom half with the odd scattered sequin. His eyes continued up her body until it landed on her face her light make up making her face glow and then the hair it was in her natural curls maybe a little tighter than normal and with some of them pinned back a lot neater then normal and not a natural but she looked amazing.

(AN- the wedding dress from a Cinderella story witch Sam were to the dance.)

As she reached Troy she took his hand as they walked to the alter and stood still connected by the hands in the middle of the heart made with rose petals.

Then the vicar began,

"Greetings all friends and family, We are gathered here today to celebrate that the lives of Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton, braided together by a growing love the last two years, will now be joined in marriage.

Up to this point their love has been nurtured privately. In many ways, that deepest connection is private and between them alone, but today, the promise of that bond is made public.

Everybody in this packed in to this small church must have something to do with either Troy or Gabriella or both and everybody must know how much they are in love.

In putting you together, shoulder to shoulder, they wanted to remind you that in addition to being connected to Gabriella or Troy you also exist as a group interconnected to each other in hundreds, perhaps thousands of ways.

This group is bound together by our family relationships - husbands to their wives, parents to their children, uncles, and cousins.

We are bound to others here by interconnected friendships.

Many of you have shared challenges together - learning to be writers or doctors with each other's help. There are mentors and their students, Neighbours' Lovers with marriages to come.

And we are bound by shared memories of those not that are not with us today -- those who have let us travel down the corridors of time without them. In particular, many of you are bound by shared memories of John Montez. These are strong and permanent ties.

So when Gabriella and Troy thought of gathering people together, they wanted to see not only the faces of the individuals they have loved over the course of their lives.

They wanted to put you together, shoulder to shoulder to form a whole group that will witness the declaration of their union.

They believe that the strength of this group will reinforce and protect their private union. And in return, they have a promise for you.

With their home as a resource - a place to bring friends and family -- they promise to do their part to nurture long standing relationships and forge new connections between those gathered here. It is to begin this process of weaving this group even tighter that they have squeezed you into this space, and they hope that this will continue as we share a walk, a drink, a toast, a meal, and a dance."

The vicar paused for a minute.

Troy and Gabriella stand in front of you today, so truly excited about the years of marriage ahead.

Their marriage will be the intertwining of two life stories. As individuals, they have each had a unique and life-shaping past, and now they willingly choose to set aside the solitary exploration of their individual lives to discover who they are in the presence of one another Aly their daughter and the new baby Bolton.

We celebrate with them, their arrival at this point in their lives.

We are incredibly happy for them that the story of their lives now includes each other.

And that their love has brought them and us to the joyous occasion of their marriage ceremony."

The vicar turns to Troy and Gabriella.

"Troy and Gabriella if you will turn to me: Because you will be safe in marriage, you can risk; because you have been promised a future, you can take extraordinary chances, because you know you are loved, you can step beyond your fears; because you have been chosen, you can transcend your insecurities. You can make mistakes, knowing the other will be there to catch you.

And because mistakes and risks are the very essence of change, of expansion, in marriage you will expand to your fullest capacity.

Within the nurturing shelter of marriage, you will continue to grow and develop, so you can discover your individual paths and offer your gifts back to each other and the world. Marriage, then, makes you free-to see, to be seen, to love. Your souls are protected so your hearts can open."

The vicar smiles at the couple before continuing.

"In a sense, the person you marry is a stranger about whom you have a magnificent hunch. This person is someone you love, but her depths, his intimate intricacies; you will come to know only in the long unraveling of time. To get married is to embark on the journey of getting to know each other, of coming to see each other as you really are. This companionship on life's journey is the hallmark of marriage, its natural province, and its sweetest and most fundamental gift.

The contract of marriage is most solemn and is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. No other human ties are tenderer and no other vows more important than those you are about to pledge."

Moment of Silence

"Will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, now join your hands and face me."

All is silent as Gabriella passes her bouquet of red and white roses to her maid of honer Emma and stretched out her hand to Troy who gladly took it.

"Troy could you please repeat after me?" the vicar asked as Troy nodded.

"Do you Troy Bolton offer yourself wholly and joyfully, and do you choose Gabriella Montez as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, loving what you know of her, and trusting what you do not know yet?" the vicar asked

"I do" Troy smiled

The vicar then looked over at Gabriella

"Do you, Gabriella Montez, offer yourself wholly and joyfully, and do you choose Troy Bolton as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, loving what you know of her, and trusting what you do not know yet?"

"I do" Gabriella smiled as the vicar continued,

"Will you now give and receive a ring"

Troy and Gabriella "We will."

Daniel passed the rings to Troy as Troy takes Gabriella left hand.

"Troy, as you place the ring on her finger will you repeat after me?" the vicar asked as Troy nods.

"May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love with this ring, I thee wed." The vicar said.

"May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love with this ring, I thee wed." Troy repeats.

"Gabriella, as you place the ring on his finger will you repeat after me" the vicar asked again.

Gabriella nodded.

"May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love with this ring, I thee wed." The vicar said.

"May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love with this ring, I thee wed." Gabriella repeats.

"Please turn outwards now" The vicar started

"Pronouncement before these witnesses, you have joined yourselves in solemn matrimony, May you strive all your lives to meet this commitment with the same love and devotion you now possess. For love is truly the greatest gift we are given to share. Delight in each other's company and never take each other for granted." The vicar adds.

By virtue of the authority vested in me by the State of New Mexico, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife.

You may kiss the bride" The vicar finished

Troy grinned and looked over at Gabriella who was smiling and leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you" Gabriella told him as she brought the entwined hands to the kicking baby in her tummy.

"I love you too" he replied as they both looked at the cheering crowd of Aunties, uncles, cusions nana's grandpa's mums and dad.

"I know present you for the very first time Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton" the vicar announced as everyone cheered louder.

Troy picked up Aly who was stood at his side and rested her on his hip as he took Gabriella's hand and they walked back down the aisle.

All the pictures had being done and the only one left was Troy Gabriella and Aly.

"Troy you stand their Gabriella their and kiss Troy while Aly you stand in the middle with one of daddies hands and one of mummies." The photographer told them

Gabriella was on Aly's left whilst Troy was on her right they were archer over and kissing while Aly was in the middle with Troy's left hand and Gabriella right and is looking up at her mum and dad kissing.

I was a perfect picture.

The wedding reception was now if full swing and it was time for the speeches first it was the best man Daniel.

Daniel stood up and walked over to the mini stage and picked up the microphone.

"Hello everyone" He started "it is my pleasure to be the best man for my best friend's wedding. Know people say that nobody's is perfect but when you are talking about Troy and Gabriella they are perfect together, whenever they are apart from each other they are texting or calling one another because they were missing each other and they will of only being apart for 2 minutes.

They are only physically attached but they are emotionally attached, when you are around them you can see how in love they are, one last thing, to Troy and Gabriella" Daniel finished holding up his glass.

There was a chorus of 'Troy and Gabriella's' and then everyone clapped as Daniel sat down and handed the microphone to the maid of honer.

All the speeches were done and it was time for Troy and Gabriella's first dance. They were currently stood in the middle of the finely decorated room in the middle of the dance floor waiting for the music to start.

The song 'I will always love you' by 'Whitney Huston' began as Troy and Gabriella began to slow dance.

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder and kissed his neck

"I love you Mrs. Bolton"

"Hm Mrs. Bolton I like the sound of that, and I love you too Mr. Bolton" Gabriella replied as she kissed him.

As Gabriella put his head back on his shoulder Troy spotted Aly stood alone at the side of the dance floor watching her mum and dad closely he motioned for her to come over.

Aly slowly walked over to them as Troy parted from Gabriella for a second he picked Aly up and put her on his hip as she put one of her arms around Troy's neck and the other around Gabriella's as Troy free arm went around Gabriella.

The three of them stood their slowly swaying to the music as other people started dancing alongside the 3.

Troy had a dance with his mum Gabriella's mum and Aly on her own.

Gabriella had a dance with her mum Troy's mum and Troy's dad.

It was 8pm and the party was still going Gabriella and Troy was sat at one of the many tables.

Troy was rubbing Gabriella's feet as they were hurting her from her heals.

Gabriella leaned over to kiss Troy "Let's get out of here know" Gabriella said in between kisses.

"What time dose the limo come to take us to the airport?" Troy asked as Gabriella stood up and took his hand pulling him towards the door.

"We have an hour" Gabriella said as she pulled him through the door.

It was 45 minutes later and Troy and Gabriella were quickly getting dressed so they were not late for the limo coming.

Gabriella quickly tried to fix her hair as best she could whilst Troy tied the back of her dress up.

The ran down stair and back to the hotel ballroom to make sure they weren't missed while they were away nobody seemed to notice the disappearance or if they did they didn't really mind then their eyes were set in 3 smirking faces. Emma, Steph and Daniel.

"Were have you to being?" Emma asked

"What went on with the hair Gabi?" Steph asked

"Why is your buttoned up wrong?" Daniel asked as they tried to sort of the problems.

"Erm" Gabriella "My feet hurt so I went to lie down and"

Gabriella was cut off

"And I got to hot so I" Troy was cut off

"I bet you were to hot" Danny smirked as Emma and Steph sniggered and walked off.

There was a beep which meant that the limo to take them to the airport was there.

They said goodbye to the entire guests and know they had to say goodbye to Aly.

"You are staying with Nana Montez first and then for the second part of the week you are staying with Grandma and Grandpa Bolton we will be home in a week and we will call you every day and we will see you In a week ok?" Troy asked as he hugged and kissed the little girl

"Ok just have fun and I will see you next week daddy and you mummy" Aly said as she hugged Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella hugged their parents' and Aly one last time before climbing into the limo.

"Ready for the honeymoon honey?" Gabriella asked

"I have being ready since I met you" Troy told her as the waved out the back window to Aly.

_**AN- I worked really hard on this chapter it is the longest I have ever wrote, but I don't really know what to think of it what do you think?**_

_**It was work on this or work on my collage assignment. So not to make anyone feel bad but if I fail I am blaming y'all lol.**_

_**Just joking, tell me what you think.**_

_**Oh and also I was wondering whether to do 1 or 2 M rated chapters for the honeymoon and such you decide majority wins.**_

_**Please REVIEW!! **_

_**Snaps to all my reviewers. **_


	16. M Chapter but not all of it

Disclaimer- doesn't own anything.

An-I am going to do about 2 M chapters but I will remind people when they start in case you don't want to read them.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Gabriella and Troy had being at the airport for about an hour they had changed in the limo so that they were not walking around in the wedding clothes. They were currently seated on the plain and were taking off.

Troy was sat in the window seat and Gabriella was sat in the middle and luckily for them they were nobody sitting next to them.

Troy took Gabriella's hand as the plain started to move down the runway. Gabriella had always being always being afraid of flying and Troy knew it.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yea I am good, or at least I will be when we are up." Gabriella told him

The plain started to lift from the runway and Gabriella's eyes shut tight and her face paled Troy knew what to do.

He placed a gentle hand under her chin and picked up her head up to meet he's he softly placed his lips on hers as she brought her hand up to cup the side of his face.

They stayed like this lightly kissing each other until 2 minutes passed and the seatbelt light switched off and a voice came over the intercom.

"We are know at our cruising altitude their fore the seatbelts light has being switched off and you can move freely around the aircraft although, whilst seated we advise you to keep buckled up"

"Thanks" Gabriella laughed as Troy smiled at her.

"No problem" Troy replied as he unplugged his seatbelt and stretched

Gabriella leaned forward and kissed the little bit of reviled skin which was peeking out from the bottom of his shirts as he put his arms above his head.

Troy laughed as he plopped back down in his seat, they sat in a comfortable silence for 5 minutes before Troy looked over at Gabriella.

He laughed a little as she was messing with the arm rest trying to lift it up out of the way.

"Let me help you baby." Troy said as he moved her hand and pressed the silver button and lifted the arm rest up so it at the back in the small gap between the two seats.

Gabriella turned onto her back and laid her head on his lap whilst looking up at him as she took of her shoes and put her feet up.

"Do you mind if I go to sleep so I won't be tired tonight?" Gabriella asked as she put her hand up his shirt and rested it in his abs.

Troy grinned down at her and kissed her before nodding.

Troy looked out of the window as he played with Gabriella's curls as she drifted off to sleep.

20 minutes into the flight Troy joined Gabriella in her deep slumber.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Gabriella smiled as she pulled her pink suitcase over the white marble floor of the hotel lobby.

"Excited?" Troy asked Gabriella as they joined the line for the receptionist.

"Very" She giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"Hear is your room cards and the hotel package and all the important numbers including room service and don't hesitate to ask if you need any help with anything enjoy your stay Mr and Mrs Bolton" The receptionist said as she handed Troy the key cards and the hotel pack.

They both simply nodded and smiled and walked away pulling their suitcases behind them.

Gabriella gasped as she walked into the room, it was decorated in a deep red colour with dull spot lights scattered around the ceiling and the walls the carpet was cream and bouncy then there was the bed it was a king sized bed with white bedding in the middle was a heart made with red rose petals like the one at the altar in the church it had four high posts with white nets which could be pulled round or tied back it was truly amazing.

"If you don't like it we can get a different but when I was looking I really thought you would like it I guess not but hey never mind-"Gabriella pounced on him knocking him to the floor with her on top of him.

"I love it" Gabriella yelled as she kissed Troy.

Troy smiled in to the kiss and said "I love you"

Gabriella just kissed him harder and pulled him from the floor.

"Let's unpack first I have some things to show you" Gabriella said as they pulled away

"Yep good thinking batman because once it is done it is done." Troy laughed.

Gabriella pulled her suitcase up and put it on the table before unzipping it. Troy had insisted in taking her shopping and buying her all new clothes for her holiday and she had gone with the idea happily.

She picked out the white tank top and hung it up on the hanger before twirling it around and looking at the front witch read 'Bride' in silver rhinestones she just grinned as she hung it up in the wardrobe the next this she pulled out was a short sleeved jumper witch on the back read 'sexy little bride' over the back Gabriella thought it was a bit vain but Troy had chosen it.

She hung up a few more 'bride' and 'just married' rhinestone covered t shirts and tank tops before moving on to the trousers and skirts.

She had a lode of jean's and jean skirts 4 pairs of shorts and her favourite were a pair of jean shorts that we just plain and then she had her personalized pair of jeans and jean shorts that read 'Bolton' across the butt. She put them all away quickly before moving onto the bikinis.

She had a brown one what read 'just' across the chest and 'married' on her butt,

A green on that read 'taken' across the butt,

A purple on that read 'being the bride' and the last one she picked for the honeymoon was her favourite,

It was a black helter top with white/silver rhinestones around the back of the neck and the bottoms were plain black and the on the back they read 'Mrs Bolton'.

She put all the clothes in the wardrobe.

She had decided that she wanted all or most of her clothes related to her marriage or wedding in some way because she found it all exciting of course Troy had found it exciting too heck it was the best day of his life but he could not walk round with rhinestone covered clothes now could he?

She had bought a lot of 'hot' underwear but had changed her mind of showing it to him she was just going to where it and it would be a better surprise.

"Baby this is what I wanted to show you" she said tossing the black towel over to him he looked puzzled but then as he unfolded it he saw what it said 'Mr Bolton' he grinned as he had a idea what her hot pink one would say.

"I got them from the internet they came last week" she told him as she unfolded hers.

He knew he thought right when she held up hers and the white writing said 'Mrs Bolton'.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

After putting all their clothes away and getting ready they had decided that they would go and have dinner in one of the places walking distance away for a number of reasons the main one being it would only take a few minute to get back to the room.

"Do I look alright?" Gabriella asked as she and Troy walked down the hall way to the lift.

She was wearing a purple dress with a dangerously low cut top half and a bottom half that finished just above the knee. She was 4 and a half month pregnant and glowing amazingly it just made him want her more.

"Stunning" Troy simply said as the lift doors closed.

He was wearing a simple but hot black suit.

'Wait till you see what is underneath' Gabriella thought to herself as they walked hand in hand out of the hotel.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

The newlyweds were sat at a table for 2 in a very romantic restraint staring lovingly at each other whilst eating their food.

Their hands we entwined in the middle of the table as were their legs underneath.

They both had separate meals but were sharing whatever they had Troy was feeding Gabriella and Gabriella was feeding Troy they were laughing, joking, smiling and kissing.

By the time they finished their meals Gabriella was almost sat on Troy's lap and were talking in hushed tones.

"Should we go?" She asked

"It is up to you what do you want to do when we get back?" he asked is voice still hushed

"Well there are lots we could do sleeping talking or watch TV what do you think?" she giggled as she kissed him.

"Well I had different Ideas but I guess we could watch E! News or something" Troy also laughed

"Nah I think the 'other ideas' would be more fun besides I have a surprise for you" she told him leaning over the table to give him a glance of her strapless hot pink push up lacy bra.

Troy swallowed hard "Let me get you back" he said as he paid the bill.

They decided they would not walk back and they would jump in a taxi so it would get them home quicker.

The whole taxi ride home Gabriella sat on Troy lap as she pressed him against the window and kissed him, she knew it was a little too much for the back of a cap but didn't care she was in love with him and if she wanted to kiss him she would kiss him.

The stumbled out of the lift and down the hall they were still in a heavy make out session until they reached the door and Gabriella pulled away.

"Go get some drink and whatever and be back in 15 minutes" she winked kissed and then pushed him down the hall.

He turned and looked at her she just grinned at him before opening the door and going in the room.

Troy made sure he was respectable before walking into the bar and ordering a bottle of pink champagne strawberries chocolate syrup and some whipped cream he waited 20 minutes before being given the ordered things he paid the bar staff and made his way back to the room.

He walked inside and looked around for Gabriella.

"Baby?" he called as he sat the tray on the counter top.

"Turn around" she replied.

M from hear.

He slowly turned around and his eyes nearly feel out of the sockets, there in front of him stood Gabriella she was wearing a the same hot pink bra she had flashed earlier in the restraint with a matching thong she had a pink garter mid way up her left leg and 4 inch hot pink heels she had a belly button ring in that read 'sexy' and it was also pink her belly was blooming and she looked absolutely amazing.

"WOW" was all Troy managed to get out as Gabriella strutted over to him her heals leaving marks in the carpet as she slowly moved across it.

"I see you brought food" Gabriella said as she walked over to the tray Troy had put down on the counter.

Troy's eyes not leaving her as she dipped her finger in the chocolate and licked it off very, very suggestive and seductively.

"Chocolate strawberries and cream my favorite" Gabriella said as she reached Troy.

She rubbed her hands up his chest and up to his shoulder her hand slowly pushing the jacket down.

"Do you want to know what my other favourite thing to have is?" Gabriella asked

"Please tell" Troy said he was starting to compose himself.

"You" she whispered in his ear as his jacket dropped to the floor.

Gabriella pulled Troy roughly by his shirt and pulled him to her kissing him fiercely Troy didn't hesitate to respond with the kiss his hands roaming her body.

Gabriella lifted her leg as high as she could and put her heel in the back of his trousers pocket whilst her hand undid the zipper and the button she then slowly pulled down the trousers using her heel of her stiletto.

"So" he breathed out as he kissed her neck

"Dame" He kissed her check

"Sexy" he breathed as he bit her ear softly.

She grabbed the shirt with her hands and ripped it open breaking every single button on the front of it.

"Rough and ready huh?" Troy said as she guided his hand to the back of the bra.

"Take" she kissed him lightly "It" soft kiss "Off" she kissed him deeply as the bra was unclasped and dropped to the floor.

He kissed her back his hands running down her body and to the bottom of her firm butt and to the back of her thighs he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist the heels clicked together slightly.

He walked back to the bed with her and laid her down hanging above her he kissed down her neck leaving his mark on the way then down between her breasts he continued moving down until he reached the belly button ring.

He bit it and pulled on it lightly before releasing it Gabriella giggled as it landed back onto her skin.

He put his hands on her hips as he pulled down her thong with his teeth he took off the heels and dropped then to the floor.

He kissed his way up her left leg until her reached the garter, grinning he put his fingers under it and pushed it down her leg until it reached her foot were she kicked it off into another direction of the room the whole time letting out soft moans.

He licked his was back up her leg until her reached her wet womanhood.

"Troy.." she moaned out "I need you" she continued "NOW!" she said as she pulled him up to kiss her.

He found it quite funny how she was in control then him and know it was going back to her again.

All clothes were long forgotten as he thrust into her "God Troy" she moaned as she put her legs around his hips and pulled him into her even deeper.

Of course they had had sex before they had a daughter and were having another baby together but this was different this was their first time as Mr and Mrs Bolton.

"Oh baby" Gabriella moaned as she gripped Troy's hair in between her fingers

"I love you" Troy moaned as he neared his climax

"I love you too" Gabriella said as she felt him explode inside her this made her tip over the edge and also hit her climax.

"God this baby has given you the best sex drive ever" Troy told her as they were laid tangled together catching the breath.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

The two of them were know sitting in the bath Gabriella in between his legs as he massaged her head and hair with the shampoo.

"What shall we do tomorrow?" Troy asked as he picked up the jug and rinsed her hair before applying conditioner.

"We can go to the beach and then go shopping" Gabriella said as she turned around on the spot so that she was facing Troy.

"Shopping?" Troy asked "I should have guessed" He laughed as she kissed him.

They made love again in the bath tub them on the bathroom floor and then back in the bed before falling asleep in each other's arms at around 3:45am.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Gabriella was wrapped in her pink 'Mrs Bolton' towel. Troy was wearing his towel witch read 'Mr Bolton around his waist as they walked through the lobby of the hotel and out to the beach.

"Do you know how good that name looks on your ass?" Troy asked as Gabriella put her towel on the sand showing of her Bolton bummed bikini.

Gabriella just giggled as she continued to put her hair up into a messy bobble.

She applied her sun cream and handed him the bottle when she needed him to do her back,

"Can you rub it on my back for me" She asked as she lay out on the towel.

"Gladly" he simply said as he knelt down next to her and sprayed the cream onto her back and ribbing it in.

"All done" He said taping her bum as he stood up.

They lay next to each other talking joking and kissing for most of the morning before Gabriella decided it was time to go swimming.

"Catch me if you can loser" She called over her shoulder as she ran into the water Troy hot on her heals,

"Ow just you wait till I get a hold of you" Troy shouted to her as he dived under the water.

Gabriella turned around to look for Troy, she could not see him anywhere just when she was about to shout for him she felt something bite her bum.

She screamed as loud as she could and ran around in the water alerting most of the beach of her actions.

All of a sudden Troy's head popped out of the water and he pulled a jumping arm flapping Gabriella to him.

"I cannot believe you just did that I thought you were a shark" Gabriella said as she hit him in the chest.

"I told you I would get you back when you chucked that sand at me" He grinned as she started laughing at the reminded early hour when she through sand into his hair and the when he stood up to dust it out she put a handful down his pants and when he put his hand down his pants to try and get rid of the sand a older couple were walking by looking at him discussed.

"So we are quit lets go shopping" She said excitedly as she ran over to the bag and towels.

She put on her cover up purple dress and her purple flip flops as he put on he's t-shirt and flip flops.

She rolled up the towels and put them in the bag over her shoulder and took his hand

"Ready?" She asked

"Ready" He answered smiling.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

They had only being shopping for about an hour and she must have already bought half of Hawaii. He laughed at how excited she got when she saw something she liked she was like a young child getting a gift they had wanted for ages.

"Oh my god we so have to get ion of the for Aly!" Gabriella said as she pointed to the hula dress displayed in the window.

"You go get it I will wait here, I don't think I will fit through the door with all these bags" Troy laughed as he kissed her head as she trotted into the shop happily.

As troy was waiting for Gabriella to come out of the shop a girl with a very short skit on and a pair of killer heals walked up to him.

"Hi" she said as she stopped in front of him

"Hi" Tory replied politely as he looked through the window to see if Gabriella was nearly done he was a little uncomfortable around this woman she reminded him of the ice queen bitch Sharpay was back in high school.

"What is a handsome young man like you doing outside a shop in Hawaii all by yourself?" she asked flashing her teeth to him as he tried to move backwards.

"Waiting for my WIFE she was just getting a dress for our DAUGHTER so if you would move" Troy said as he walked round the girl and to Gabriella who had just walked out of the shop.

The girl as stunned as she was turned around and watched Troy and Gabriella leave she had never being rejected before not even by the married men.

"What did she want?" Gabriella asked as she giggled she knew she had nothing to be worried about with Troy and other girls so she always found it funny when they would hit on him.

"Don't know she was scary" He shivered as she laughed harder.

"Did you get it?" Troy asked her as she handed him a small blue bag and answered "Yep".

"I think we should go back now my feet are hurting and we can always come back another day if we want anything else" Gabriella said much to Troy's happiness.

"Of course we can come back but your right lets go back" Troy started Glancing at his watch "It is 2 know so if we go back to the hotel rest up and then we can go for dinner huh? How does that sound?" He finished looking down at Gabriella who was snuggled to his side.

"I think it sounds like I have the best husband in the world" She replied leaning up and kissing his lips quickly.

They set off walking back to the hotel it didn't take them long before they got there.

"You take the bags up and then come back down and we will see what time the bus to the water park leaves tomorrow." Gabriella told him.

"Ok I will be back in a minute" Troy replied kissing her cheek.

Troy ran to the elevator and took the bags up to the room he plonked then onto the bed and went back down to Gabriella.

"I was just enquiring what time the bus leaves tomorrow to go to the water park?" Gabriella asked the receptionist in a very posh voice.

"It leaves at 8:30am would you like a wakeup call?" the lady who's name tag read Wendy.

"Please for 6:30 and thank you for your assistance" Gabriella said in the same posh voice and walked over to Troy who was smirking at her.

"Thank you for your assistance" Troy said mockingly as she reached him.

"What happened to the best husband in the world that just took my bags to the room?" She pouted.

"He fell asleep so paid for a understudy to stand in for him" He played along with it.

"Well wake him up because I want him back?" Gabriella continued with a smirk.

"I will" He grinned as they went into the lift to go to their room.

Once in the room she put all the things she had bought into the suitcase and walked over to the bed were Troy was lying in the middle laid on his back like a star fish.

She pushed her hands up his legs until his shorts stopped her from going any further. She took her hands from his legs and put them on the elastic waist band of his shorts.

"You tired?" she asked him as she rubbed her hand in small circles at the waist band of his shorts.

"Yea but never to tired for you" He replayed as her propped himself up on his elbows.

She grinned and dived onto him immediately fused her lips on his witch did not last too long before thing got even hotter.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

"God these jeans are so tight I think it is time for the fat jeans baby" She told troy as she tried to pull of her skinny jeans.

"Lie on the bed and unfasten the button" he instructed her as she did as she was told.

He pulled on the end of the jeans laughing as she bucked her hips up so he could pull of the jeans.

"There" Troy smiled as he got the off her "Thanks" she replied as she kissed his cheek.

"Why not were a sexy dress instead?" he asked her they were getting ready to go out for a meal.

"Because I had a dress on yesterday and I want to were jeans or a skirt" Gabriella wined as she walked over to the wardrobe.

"Well try a skirt it might fit you never know it might just be them jeans" Troy told her as he followed her over to her and pulled out a mini jean skirt, "It won't be on for that long anyway!" he whispered into her ear and kissed her neck.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

What should I do in the next chapter?

1, last night on honeymoon and the returning home M

2, returning home

Review and let me know!


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for all the reviews and constructive criticism I really appreciate it. Again I decided to do a m chapter but I will warn you when it starts and it will still be fluffy family stuff as well because it will be the last night then the return home.

Disclaimer- yep of course I own HSM I also live in a castle and have 6 heads! Joke.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

The last 6 days had being bliss Troy and Gabriella had done almost everything they wanted to do. They had gone shopping, swimming, sun bathing and Troy had taken Gabriella to the water and theme park for a fun day Gabriella was always the kind of person to act like she was a child and he loved to see her so happy, although a lot of the things at the water park and almost all of the rides at the theme park Gabriella couldn't go on but she still had a blast.

Tonight was their last night and Troy planned to make it a special one before they went home.

They were both dead excited to get home it wasn't that they had not had a good time on their honeymoon they had, had a complete blast and if they had the chance to not go and stay home they wouldn't but they were both looking flowered to seeing Aly, she had phoned many of times and told them she was having a good time so they were even happier that she wasn't missing them too much.

Mr and Mrs Bolton were currently by the hotel pool they had decided to stay in today with it being their last night they wouldn't want to be too tired when night time rolled around.

"Do you want me to do you back?" Troy asked Gabriella who was applying sun cream to her arms and face.

"Please" Gabriella smiled as he motioned for her to lay on her side it was too hard for her to lie on her tummy with being 5 month pregnant.

She did as was asked and laid on her side as he sprayed the sun cream onto her back before slowly rubbing it in.

Just as he was done he phone began ringing he glanced at the id and saw it was his mums home phone so it would probably be his mum, dad or Aly he answered anyways,

"Hello"

"Hey daddy" a very excited 4 year old voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey princess what are you doing?" Troy asked her as he smiled over at Gabriella who had gone back to laying on her back reading her book.

"Nothing I am so excited that you and mummy are coming home tomorrow I can't wait" Aly giggled again she really was hyper.

"Ok me and mummy are excited to see you to princess" Troy answered as he waited for her to speak again.

"What are you, mummy and baby doing right now?" Aly asked

"Mummy is reading her book and sun bathing baby is asleep and I am talking on the phone with you and watching mummy." Troy answered as he heard Aly giggle again and he had not even meant to sound funny.

"Have you and mummy being kissing" Aly asked in a grossed out voice.

Troy nearly choked on his breath. Had she just asked that?

"Aly as grandma Bolton or grandma Montez given you smarties again?" Troy asked currishly

He remembered the last time they had done it to them.

Flashback-

Gabriella and Troy were currently watching a movie their hands resting on Gabriella's 3 month pregnant tummy as she sat with her back to Troy's chest.

Aly was on her way home she had spent the day shopping with her Nan's and was due home any minute.

About 5 minutes later the door bell rang. Troy got up and opened the door with a smile on his face.

His smile soon turned to shock as Aly bounced through the door throwing her shoes in the basket and started running round the room shouting "Aly is the best and biggest ever" over and over until Troy picked her up and sat her down on the sofa.

"Who is she and what have you done to our Aly" Gabriella asked as she sat down next to Troy who now had Aly in his lap. She had started to suck on her thumb and twirl her hair around her finger.

"We may have let her have smarties" Gabriella's mum Gina answered as she pulled out 2 empty smartie tubes.

Gabriella groaned they were not getting her to bed anytime soon depending on how long ago she had had them.

"What time did you give her the devil sweets?"Gabriella asked every time Aly had smarties she would be hyperactive and it would always be a bad night for Troy and Gabriella.

"About 1 and it is 7 now so she has being hyper for 6 hours she should be tired" Danielle Troy's mum answered just as Aly eyes began to drop she was still resting to Troy's chest since she had gotton to know Troy she was a real daddy's girl.

"I will take her up to bed she is falling asleep" Troy said as he stood up and took Aly to her bed.

And that was one of the easy cases!

End flashback.

"Maybe" Aly answered and then giggled.

"Well I am going to go and I will see you tomorrow ok?" Troy asked

"Yea I love you daddy" Aly said quietly

"Love you to Al" Troy said as they both hung up the phone.

"What have they done now?" Gabriella laughed

"They gave her smarties" Troy also laughed.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Gabriella had just gotton out of the shower she was getting ready for the final night of her honeymoon.

"Troy" She called as she walked into the kitchen she saw a white piece of paper she opened it up and saw a note it read,

I have got another room so it can be like a date when I would pick you up and take you out it will be funny to do that again.

I have also bought you a dress to where it is in the bedroom in my side of the wardrobe in a blue dry cleaning bag get ready for 7.30 that give you an hour.

Love you LOTS!

Troy

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxx

Xxxxx

Xx

X

Gabriella made her way to the bedroom and went into Troy's side of the wardrobe she pulled out the blue bag he had told her about in the letter and hung it on the end of the bed.

She slowly unzipped the bag and took out the dress.

She was surprised at how good the dress was with it being Troy who had bought it she was a fussy person and would only were certain things so something bought for her what she really liked was a rare thing.

The dress was a black figure hugging knee length dress with the odd sequin here and there it was simple yet sexy, sexy yet elegant, elegant yet stunning and it was defiantly a dress for Gabriella.

She pulled the dress on over her towel wrapped hair and pulled the zipper up at the side then she went to the bathroom to dry her hair.

After she had dried her hair she pinned a few curls back with silver clips that matched the odd sequins on the dress she the sprayed her hair with hair spray so that it would stay in place.

She then moved onto do her makeup. She added a light layer of foundation and then moved onto her eyes.

She did a thin silver line at the base of her eyelid on each eye before dusting the top with the black eye shadow so they were sparkly but black but not to black so she looked silly but just enough so that she looked stunning and finally she added a thin layer of clear lip gloss.

She looked at the clock 7:20 she had 10 minutes left to put on some shoes and her jacket and then she would only have to wait for Troy to get there.

She went into her wardrobe to get some shoes out and saw a box what she didn't recognise she opened it and grinned at its contents.

It was a pair of black high heeled shoes. The shoes were strappy shoes they had silver band across the front of the toes and a silver band around the ankle bit to keep it on. She slipped the shoes on and took her black jacket from the hanger and put it over her shoulders just as someone knocked on the door.

She walked to the door and slowly opened it to revel herself to her husband.

Troy was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and some black dress shoes.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" Troy told her kissing her cheek.

Gabriella blushed. "Thanks" She said as he took her hand and led her out of the door.

"Have you got your cell?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded to him.

Troy put his hand out "Can I have it please?" he asked.

"Yea but what for?" She asked back they were currently in a taxi on the way to her surprise she still had no Idea where they were going.

"Because I am turning them both off and I am saving them we are not getting any interruptions at all tonight." He answered as she handed him her phone she turned it off and put them in to his pocket.

Gabriella smiled and snuggled up to his side.

After driving for just under an hour the taxi pulled to a stop and what looked to Gabriella to be a harbour.

"Not to sound ungrateful but why have you brought me to the sea?" She asked

Troy didn't answer right away he just led her to a white boat.

Together they walked onto the boat hand in hand Troy telling Gabriella what was happening.

"We are having a dinner hear and then we have the boat to our self's until midnight when we are going to go back and make sure everything is ready for tomorrow."

Gabriella looked around I awe she had never seen anything like this before. It was a glass bottom boat and you could see all the fish in the water as the boat moved then in the middle was a table set for two with silver platters set on it with to candles in the middle of it then there was a little table with pink champagne and normal champagne then there was a little cd player and radio Gabriella did not recognize the song at first but as he pulled out her chair for her to sit she recognized it, it was the start of something new the song they sang when they first met.

"How did you pull this off?" She asked him as she whipped her eyes before tears fell.

"I have my ways" Troy smiled as he kissed Gabriella.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Troy and Gabriella had just eaten dinner and were now sat down on the seat at the side of the boat.

Gabriella was sat in between Troy's legs slowly stoking his thigh and he rubbed one hand over her tummy as the baby was kicking and the other was playing with her hair.

The radio was playing in the background and the song just starting was one of Gabriella's favourite songs was just starting in the back ground.

"I love this song it reminds me of that time I want on holiday to Paris with my mum and ant and I missed you so much" Gabriella said as she snuggled closer to Troy as they listened to the song in the background.

Another summer day

Has come and gone away

In Paris and Rome

But I wanna go home

Mmm...

"I know it makes me sound like I went away forever but I missed you so much you know." Gabriella sighed as she kissed his arm that was rubbing her tummy.

May be surrounded by

A million people I

Still feel all alone

I just wanna go home

Oh I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you

Each one a line or two

"I'm fine baby, how are you?"

Well, I would send them but I know that it's just not enough

My words were cold and flat

And you deserve more, than that

"And that bit didn't write letter's I wrote text messages but never sent them in case I sounded silly or whiney" Gabriella added as they continued to listen to the song.

Another aeroplane

Another sunny place

I'm lucky I know

But I wanna go home

I've got to go home

"And I know I was lucky to go to Paris but I didn't feel lucky at the time I thought everyone was trying to take me away from you" she laughed this time before the song kept going.

Let me go home

I'm just too far, from where you are

I gotta come home

Let me go home

I've had my run, baby I'm done

I wanna come home

"You would have laughed at me if you would have seen how I was being I was all whiny like 'can I not go home' and 'please don't keep me hear'" Gabriella started

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life

It's like I just stepped outside

When everything was going right

And I know just why you could not come along with me

This was not your dream

But you always believed, in me

Another winter day has come

And gone away

And even Paris and Rome

And I wanna go home

I miss you

You know

"I was acting like a prisoner it is so funny to think about now you know but I bet my mum was ready to kill me when it was near the end of the holiday" she added.

Let me go home

I've had my run, baby I'm done

I gotta go home

Let me go home

It'll all be alright

I'll be home tonight

I'm coming back home

"I am glad I won't have to leave you again." Gabriella said as she turned around so she was facing Troy.

"Never." Troy simply answered as he kissed her passionately.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Troy and Gabriella stumbled out of the lift not breaking the kiss she pulled him down the hall way and tripped over her foot sending them flying down onto the floor just in front of the door to their room Gabriella giggled into Troy's mouth as he tried to pull them up from the floor and put the key card in the door at the same time.

He slammed the door shut and pushed Gabriella up against it he could feel her pregnant tummy pushing into his stomach as he entwined their fingers together and out them above her head as he continued to kiss her deeply.

Gabriella pushed Troy from the door and to the end of the bed griping his shirt in her fists and pulling it from him in one swift motion.

Troy slowly pushed the straps of the dress down Gabriella arm's and pulled it down it landed down in a puddle at their feet as Gabriella pushed Troy on to the bed and pulled his shoes of throwing them over her shoulders knocking the vase from the table and smashing onto the floor.

"Gabriella" Troy was cut off.

"Just leave it this could be the last time you get me until the baby is born" Gabriella said as she kissed him as she started to UN button his trousers.

"We better make this good then huh? 4 month is a long time." Troy told her as she pulled his trousers off and added them to the pile of clothes on the floor

"You bet it is" Gabriella said as she kissed him fireclay as she straddled his hips.

Troy unclasped the bra and through it over his shoulder and moved to work on her panties as she worked on his boxers.

She gasped breaking the kiss as she slowly lowering herself onto him. She entwined their hands and held them above his head as she started to move in a rhythm with his hips.

She kissed him hard and quickly before she screamed the whole hotel down. They were moving together at a fast pace she was still gripping his hands tight in her hands.

"Fuck Troy" She screamed out as she neared her climax

He quickened his thrust to get them to the placed they both wanted to be and fast.

Gabriella clasped against Troy's chest as she reached her climax she was breathing heavily as he rubbed her back slowly.

"That was intense" Troy said as Gabriella rolled off of Troy.

"You're telling me?" Gabriella smiled as she snuggled closer to him.

And with that they fell into a deep slumber thinking of the future as a family.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Gabriella sighed as she pulled he pink suitcase through the airport and to the checking desk. It wasn't that she wasn't excited to be going home she was and she couldn't wait to see Aly but she would love to stay with Troy hear and just do everything they had done this week again. But then again she was missing Aly too much and needed to see her.

"What the matter" Troy asked her as he pulled his own suitcase and held her hand as he walked.

"Nothing I am just going to miss this" she started with a sad smile "But I can't wait to see Aly" Her face soon changed as she thought of seeing her daughter for the first time in a week.

"Yea me to" Troy also smiled since Troy had seen Aly and gotton to know her he was Always with her and Gabriella and only left for work and any other important incidents but he was always there with them.

Troy checked in the suitcase before going to the boarding gate to get ready for boarding and flying home.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The plane ride so far had being good both Troy and Gabriella were sleeping soundly Gabriella lying on Troy's lap with her feet tucked under her butt.

"This is Karen head of cabin crew could all passengers please sit upright in their seats with seat belts fastened and put the Trays and blind up and prepare for landing." The voice over the speaker said as Troy eyes shot open as he became very excited to see Aly.

"Gabriella we have to wake up we are going to see Aly in a few minutes" Troy said excitedly as he shuck her awake gently.

Gabriella repeated Troy's actions as she opened the blind for the window and strapped her seatbelt and smiled broadly.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

"Where are they?" Aly whined she was currently standing very impatiently wait for her mummy and daddy with her Grandma Bolton and Montez and her Granddad Bolton.

"They will be hear in a minute Aly calm dow" Jack was cut off as Aly screeched,

"MUMMY, DADDY" and ran over to Troy and Gabriella.

Troy picked her up and spun her around as he kissed all over her face, after he had finished he pulled Gabriella to the two as Aly squeezed her mummy tight.

"I missed you mummy and daddy" Aly said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Don't get upset baby we are here now and we are not going anywhere OK?" Troy asked her as Gabriella kissed her head as she nodded slowly.

Troy walked over to hug his mum and dad and Mrs Montez followed by Gabriella.

"Come on lets go home" Gabriella said after they had all stood hugging in the airport for 5 minutes.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

It was late when everyone got back to the Bolton's so Mrs Montez and Mr and Mrs Bolton just dropped the 3 off at home and went home themselves promising to come and see them the following day.

Troy and Gabriella put both of the suitcases in the kitchen and made a mental note that they needed to be emptied the next day.

"Shall daddy and I get you in the bath?" Gabriella asked Aly as she looked at the clock that told them it was 9 PM and past Aly's bedtime and she didn't want to ruin the routine they had got her in.

"Yea" Aly answered as she followed her daddy to the bathroom with her mummy walking behind her.

Gabriella turned on both the taps on the bath before asking Aly,

"Do you want mummy's special bubbles?"

"Please" Aly answered as she held her arms up so that Troy could lift her dress over her head.

She giggled as he blew raspberries on her tummy.

"Come on then Al" Gabriella called over her shoulder as she turned the taps off.

"Aly ran from her dads grasp and over to her mum who picked her up and slowly lowered her into the water.

"Lie back so I can wash your hair baby" Troy told Aly as he picked up the cup they used to wash her hair.

Aly did has she was told as Troy wet her hair with the water and then added shampoo he then turned on the shower on to rinse her hair with clean water instead of bath water.

Gabriella quickly washed Aly while Troy went to get her night dress out and lay in on her bed.

"You get her out, dry and dressed and I will go plug in the hairdryer and get the brush and bobbles out." Gabriella instructed as she walked out of the bathroom kissing both Troy and Aly heads on the way out.

Troy picked up the towel from the towel rail and wrapped it around Aly as he carried her to her bedroom.

"I got you a Tinkerbell night dress OK?" Troy asked Aly as he dried her thoroughly making sure she was properly dry.

"Yep" Aly smiled and kissed Troy cheek as he towel dried her hair put the night dress over her head and onto her body and sent her to Gabriella.

After drying Aly's hair up and platting it so that it stayed out of her face Gabriella and Troy were putting her to bed.

"We have got you some presents we will give you them tomorrow when we empty the suitcases" Gabriella explained to Aly as he placed her down in her bed.

"Ok" Aly said as she lay down in the bed she was tired and you could tell by the way she kept rubbing her eyes.

Troy and Gabriella both smiled and kissed her head and turned to walk out of the room turning the night light on and turned the big light off.

After putting Aly to bed an extremely tired Troy and Gabriella both got ready for bed themselves.

Gabriella wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as he put he's around her neck.

"Night baby I love you" She whispered into his chest.

"Love you too" Troy replied as the bedroom door was pushed open and Aly walked in rubbing her eyes with one hand and pulling her comfort blanket in the other hand.

"Can I stay with you tonight I missed you and I want to be close with you" Aly said quietly as she walked over to the end of the bed.

"Of course you can but tomorrow you will be going back in your own ok?" Troy asked as he lifted Aly so she was situated in between Troy and Gabriella.

"Ok" She answered as she took one of Troy's hands and one of Gabriella's they soon fell into a deep sleep.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Jack Laura and Lisa walked into the younger Bolton's house and into the living room it was 10:30 so they expected them to be awake.

They searched the rooms and didn't find them.

"I will go and look up stairs" Laura told her husband and Lisa.

"Yea I will come with you." Lisa said as they walked quietly up the stairs.

"You check Aly's room I will check theirs" Laura said as she walked towards the closed bedroom doom belonging to her son and daughter in law.

She lowered the door handle and slowly pushed the door open she immediately smiled at the sight in front of her.

There in the bed that looked very inviting laid Troy with his two girls, Troy was laid on his back with Aly on her side curled so close to his side she was almost laying on him and then Gabriella behind her snuggled close to Aly, well as close as you can get being nearly 5 and a half month pregnant also on her side with her arm draped over the two and then place under the hem of Troy's t-shirt.

"Lisa" She half whispered half shouted out the door.

Lisa was about to talk but stopped and also smiled at the sight in front of her

"How sweet" She sighed after a minute of looking at them.

"Oh look a camera let's take pictures" Lisa said like an excited little child doing something forbidden by its parents.

Laura just nodded grabbed the camera and took about 20 pictures and promising herself and Mrs Montez that one would defiantly be going on her desk at work.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Aly was the first to wake up from her long nights sleep. She wriggled a little bit trying to get from in between her mummy and daddy and then giggled lightly when she couldn't move out.

"Mummy, Daddy" she whispered slightly shoving Troy's shoulder as his eyes slowly opened.

"Morning baby" Troy said as he glanced at Gabriella who was still sleeping behind Aly.

"Morning daddy" Aly said cheerfully as she heard some laughing coming from down stairs.

"Come on lets me take you down stair sound like nana's and granddad are hear" Troy whispered as he slowly moved Gabriella hand and slipped out of bed and picked up Aly both kissing her head as Troy carried Aly out of the bedroom.

"Morning" Troy said loudly as he entered the kitchen Aly still situated on his hip.

"Morning" The 3 coursed as Troy joined them around the table with Aly still in his lap.

"I was just going to empty your cases before you got up but they were locked" Laura said as Troy's eyes widened, if they had gone in the suitcases they would have had a shock with all the kinky underwear and outfits.

"Erm it fine Gabi and I will do them later on we have to sort through the stuff in them anyways" Troy answered smartly as he sat Aly on his chair and went to the other side of the breakfast bar.

"What do you want for breakfast Al?" Troy asked as he opened the cupboard dubbed the 'cereal cupboard'.

"Wheat-bix's please daddy." She answered smiling sweetly towered Troy.

"OK" Troy smiled back god how his heart would melt time and time again when she gave him one of them looks.

Troy handed the Wheatabix over to Aly and tucked her chair in so she could reach.

"I am just going to check on Gabi" Troy stared as he walked to the kitchen door. "Just watch her with them she leans on the edge of the dish sometimes and it falls onto her" he finished.

"OK" the 3 coursed again. Laura smiled as Troy left the room he was a real daddy and you would never know he hadn't known Aly from birth.

Troy slowly opened the door leading to his room and walked over to Gabriella who was hugging a pillow tight to her.

"Gabi" Troy whispered as he kissed her head and gently nudged her shoulder.

"Err what you want" She mumbled as she rolled over.

"It is almost half past 11 and you are normally up 3 hours ago are you alright" He asked her as he pulled her into a sitting position as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I think I am over tired and I am feeling sick" she groaned as she rolled onto her back and pulled the pillow over her head.

"I will let you sleep for a while I will bring you some warm milk and a happy husband and daughter later you stay in bed ok?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled he was such a nice husband "Yea" She replied as he wrapped the quilt around her and kissed her head before walking down stairs.

"She is not well morning sickness is back after two weeks without it and she is over tired" Troy told the awaiting parents as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Do you want us to stay and help you with the suitcase and Aly?" Mr Bolton asked

An image of his dad pulling out Gabriella underwear ran through his mind and he quickly shuck his head.

"No it is fine I will do it after I have watched a movie with my 2 girls and they are both sleeping soundly" Troy said as he took Aly's now empty dish and put it in the dishwasher.

"OK call us if you need anything or any help ok?" Ms Montez asked as she hugged her son in law and her granddaughter.

Troy nodded and hugged his mum and dad who then hugged Aly before turning back to Troy.

"And look after Gabriella" Jack added as Troy walked to the door with Aly hot on his heals to say goodbye to her grandparents.

Troy picked up Aly as they both waved to the car as it was driven down the road.

"Come on let's get mummy some warm milk and we will go and watch a movie" Troy instructed as he sat Aly on her feet as she nodded her head.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

"Mummy" Aly whispered quietly as she kissed the side of Gabriella's head.

"Hum" Gabriella mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Me and daddy fetch you warm milk and a beauty and the beast DVD so scoot over" Aly giggled as Gabriella smiled and moved over towards the wall as Aly got in and sat close to her side leaving room for Troy.

"Pass me the DVD please" Troy said as he outstretched his hand as Gabriella reached over and handed it to him as Aly carefully handed Gabriella her mug of warm milk.

Troy put the DVD in the tray and closed it up; he put the television on the correct channel and pressed play on the player before joining the girls in bed.

The movie was about half way through and he knew neither Gabriella nor Aly would last much longer before they were both asleep soundly.

He looked over and smiled at them, Aly had her head resting on Gabriella's chest she was sucking on her thumb and twirling her hair as Gabriella rubbed her check softly with her thumb, her other hand resting the side of her head propping her up so she could see the television.

About 5 minutes later he felt something plop onto the bed realising it was Gabriella's head that was resting on her arm he also noticed Aly was asleep he turned off the television and set of down to do the suitcases while he let Gabriella and Aly rest.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTAfter pulling both his and Gabriella's suitcase into the laundry room Troy started on Gabriella's first he sorted out all the lights darks and whites and put in one lode of washing. While the first lode was going he sorted his own and added them to the appropriate pile of Gabriella's clothes' he realized that with the size of the washer it should only take about 4 washes.

He had neat pile of thing they had gotton for Aly to his left side he put them into a bag and on top of the fridge until they got round to giving her them later in the day.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Gabriella and Aly stood at the door way of the laundry room giggling at Troy who was oblivious to them standing there and dancing round the room moving thing and folding up clothes.

They watched him for a little while until he noticed them standing there.

"Oh Hey how are my too sleeping angels?" He asked as he pulled out the earphones that were previously occupying his ears.

"Good and how is the laundry fairy?" Gabriella joked as she looked round at all the clean clothes neatly folded in piles ready to be taken away "And I am not ungrateful but I would of helped you do all this you should of left it" She added as she lightly kissed his lips.

"Laundry fairy is fine thanks" Troy joked back before adding "I was bored and wanted to do this, besides you looked a little ill earlier so It was the least I could do"

"Were did you place Aly things shall we give them to her know?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded indicating to the bag on the fridge and following Gabriella to the living room were Aly had sat herself in her princess blow up sofa.

After giving Aly her presents which consisted of,

An 'Aly' necklace,

A Hawaiian dress,

An Aly bracelet,

A pink teddy,

And finally some sandals

They decided that they would go baby shopping because they still needed a few things, and Aly liked to look for the cute shoes and clothes for her brother or sister.

Gabriella locked up the house as Troy took Aly who was wearing the bracelet the necklace and the sandals from Hawaii and a yellow sundress that matched Gabriella's, and strapped her into her car seat.

"You ready?" Troy asked as he fastened his seat belt.

"Yea" Gabriella answered in a far away voice like she didn't really know what she was answering.

"Have you got everything from the house?" Troy asked this time Gabriella looked at him.

"Yea" she paused looking at the seatbelt what was pressing tightly against her belly "Do you think this is too tight?" She now asked.

"Don't were it if you think it is too tight because you don't have to it is your choice" Troy told her.

(Do you know that if you are pregnant it is your choice to wear your seatbelt in case it harms the baby?)

"Pass me the spare blanket at the side of Aly I will put it in between the seat belt and my tummy and it should be fine." Gabriella said as Troy handed her the blanket she asked for and she sorted herself out.

"Ready?" Troy asked as he looked between the two girls.

"Yep" The both said nodding.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Troy and Gabriella swung Aly in between them as they walk through the crowed car park of the shopping centre.

"Were to first?" Troy asked once they walked into the shopping centre.

"There!" Aly said happily as she pulled both her parent's into the expensive baby boutique.

After 40 minutes 20 cutes' 40 awe's and two shopping baskets full of clothes they were at the checkout paying for the thing's they had chosen.

Some pink some blue and some yellow, Troy was not bothered how much everything cost he had enough money for his family and as they didn't know if it was going to be a girl or boy they bought both and then they would save the others until they were needed or give them to somebody.

"I picked these" Aly said proudly as she handed the old sales lady the cream booties.

"Really, who after they for then they must be a little small for your big girl feet" The sales lady who's name read Gill said pretending not to notice Gabriella's very pregnant tummy.

"They are not for me" Aly giggled as Gill scanned the booties and put them in the bag "They are for my baby brother or sister" Aly said as a matter-of-fact.

"So you are going to be a big sister then?" Gill asked as she looked at Gabriella and Troy who were stood hand in hand proudly watching Aly talk to the older lady.

"Yea I am so excited" Aly said and she turned to her daddy "Can I carry the small bag daddy?" She asked.

Nod. Troy handed Aly the bag and kissed her head as he paid for the thing while Gabriella took of Aly's jacket it was getting warm in the shops they didn't want her getting to hot.

"Thanks and come again" Gill smiled at the 3.

"We will right?" Aly asked looking between her mummy and daddy who both nodded.

Gabriella smiled at her husband and her daughter as she heard Gill say "A nice little family they got there they are very close and well suited not often you see love like that" to the sales women next to her.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Review please!

My personal longest chapter ever LOL, (Not to sure about it.)

I am working on a one shot which I am going to post as soon as it is finished it is a very cute Troyella one-shot.

Will you all read it??

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

LV y'all

xx


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for all the reviews and constructive criticism I really appreciate it. Again I decided to do a m chapter but I will warn you when it starts and it will still be fluffy family stuff as well because it will be the last night then the return home.

Disclaimer- yep of course I own HSM I also live in a castle and have 6 heads! Joke.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

The last 6 days had being bliss Troy and Gabriella had done almost everything they wanted to do. They had gone shopping, swimming, sun bathing and Troy had taken Gabriella to the water and theme park for a fun day Gabriella was always the kind of person to act like she was a child and he loved to see her so happy, although a lot of the things at the water park and almost all of the rides at the theme park Gabriella couldn't go on but she still had a blast.

Tonight was their last night and Troy planned to make it a special one before they went home.

They were both dead excited to get home it wasn't that they had not had a good time on their honeymoon they had, had a complete blast and if they had the chance to not go and stay home they wouldn't but they were both looking flowered to seeing Aly, she had phoned many of times and told them she was having a good time so they were even happier that she wasn't missing them too much.

Mr and Mrs Bolton were currently by the hotel pool they had decided to stay in today with it being their last night they wouldn't want to be too tired when night time rolled around.

"Do you want me to do you back?" Troy asked Gabriella who was applying sun cream to her arms and face.

"Please" Gabriella smiled as he motioned for her to lay on her side it was too hard for her to lie on her tummy with being 5 month pregnant.

She did as was asked and laid on her side as he sprayed the sun cream onto her back before slowly rubbing it in.

Just as he was done he phone began ringing he glanced at the id and saw it was his mums home phone so it would probably be his mum, dad or Aly he answered anyways,

"Hello"

"Hey daddy" a very excited 4 year old voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey princess what are you doing?" Troy asked her as he smiled over at Gabriella who had gone back to laying on her back reading her book.

"Nothing I am so excited that you and mummy are coming home tomorrow I can't wait" Aly giggled again she really was hyper.

"Ok me and mummy are excited to see you to princess" Troy answered as he waited for her to speak again.

"What are you, mummy and baby doing right now?" Aly asked

"Mummy is reading her book and sun bathing baby is asleep and I am talking on the phone with you and watching mummy." Troy answered as he heard Aly giggle again and he had not even meant to sound funny.

"Have you and mummy being kissing" Aly asked in a grossed out voice.

Troy nearly choked on his breath. Had she just asked that?

"Aly as grandma Bolton or grandma Montez given you smarties again?" Troy asked currishly

He remembered the last time they had done it to them.

Flashback-

Gabriella and Troy were currently watching a movie their hands resting on Gabriella's 3 month pregnant tummy as she sat with her back to Troy's chest.

Aly was on her way home she had spent the day shopping with her Nan's and was due home any minute.

About 5 minutes later the door bell rang. Troy got up and opened the door with a smile on his face.

His smile soon turned to shock as Aly bounced through the door throwing her shoes in the basket and started running round the room shouting "Aly is the best and biggest ever" over and over until Troy picked her up and sat her down on the sofa.

"Who is she and what have you done to our Aly" Gabriella asked as she sat down next to Troy who now had Aly in his lap. She had started to suck on her thumb and twirl her hair around her finger.

"We may have let her have smarties" Gabriella's mum Gina answered as she pulled out 2 empty smartie tubes.

Gabriella groaned they were not getting her to bed anytime soon depending on how long ago she had had them.

"What time did you give her the devil sweets?"Gabriella asked every time Aly had smarties she would be hyperactive and it would always be a bad night for Troy and Gabriella.

"About 1 and it is 7 now so she has being hyper for 6 hours she should be tired" Danielle Troy's mum answered just as Aly eyes began to drop she was still resting to Troy's chest since she had gotton to know Troy she was a real daddy's girl.

"I will take her up to bed she is falling asleep" Troy said as he stood up and took Aly to her bed.

And that was one of the easy cases!

End flashback.

"Maybe" Aly answered and then giggled.

"Well I am going to go and I will see you tomorrow ok?" Troy asked

"Yea I love you daddy" Aly said quietly

"Love you to Al" Troy said as they both hung up the phone.

"What have they done now?" Gabriella laughed

"They gave her smarties" Troy also laughed.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Gabriella had just gotton out of the shower she was getting ready for the final night of her honeymoon.

"Troy" She called as she walked into the kitchen she saw a white piece of paper she opened it up and saw a note it read,

I have got another room so it can be like a date when I would pick you up and take you out it will be funny to do that again.

I have also bought you a dress to where it is in the bedroom in my side of the wardrobe in a blue dry cleaning bag get ready for 7.30 that give you an hour.

Love you LOTS!

Troy

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxx

Xxxxx

Xx

X

Gabriella made her way to the bedroom and went into Troy's side of the wardrobe she pulled out the blue bag he had told her about in the letter and hung it on the end of the bed.

She slowly unzipped the bag and took out the dress.

She was surprised at how good the dress was with it being Troy who had bought it she was a fussy person and would only were certain things so something bought for her what she really liked was a rare thing.

The dress was a black figure hugging knee length dress with the odd sequin here and there it was simple yet sexy, sexy yet elegant, elegant yet stunning and it was defiantly a dress for Gabriella.

She pulled the dress on over her towel wrapped hair and pulled the zipper up at the side then she went to the bathroom to dry her hair.

After she had dried her hair she pinned a few curls back with silver clips that matched the odd sequins on the dress she the sprayed her hair with hair spray so that it would stay in place.

She then moved onto do her makeup. She added a light layer of foundation and then moved onto her eyes.

She did a thin silver line at the base of her eyelid on each eye before dusting the top with the black eye shadow so they were sparkly but black but not to black so she looked silly but just enough so that she looked stunning and finally she added a thin layer of clear lip gloss.

She looked at the clock 7:20 she had 10 minutes left to put on some shoes and her jacket and then she would only have to wait for Troy to get there.

She went into her wardrobe to get some shoes out and saw a box what she didn't recognise she opened it and grinned at its contents.

It was a pair of black high heeled shoes. The shoes were strappy shoes they had silver band across the front of the toes and a silver band around the ankle bit to keep it on. She slipped the shoes on and took her black jacket from the hanger and put it over her shoulders just as someone knocked on the door.

She walked to the door and slowly opened it to revel herself to her husband.

Troy was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and some black dress shoes.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" Troy told her kissing her cheek.

Gabriella blushed. "Thanks" She said as he took her hand and led her out of the door.

"Have you got your cell?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded to him.

Troy put his hand out "Can I have it please?" he asked.

"Yea but what for?" She asked back they were currently in a taxi on the way to her surprise she still had no Idea where they were going.

"Because I am turning them both off and I am saving them we are not getting any interruptions at all tonight." He answered as she handed him her phone she turned it off and put them in to his pocket.

Gabriella smiled and snuggled up to his side.

After driving for just under an hour the taxi pulled to a stop and what looked to Gabriella to be a harbour.

"Not to sound ungrateful but why have you brought me to the sea?" She asked

Troy didn't answer right away he just led her to a white boat.

Together they walked onto the boat hand in hand Troy telling Gabriella what was happening.

"We are having a dinner hear and then we have the boat to our self's until midnight when we are going to go back and make sure everything is ready for tomorrow."

Gabriella looked around I awe she had never seen anything like this before. It was a glass bottom boat and you could see all the fish in the water as the boat moved then in the middle was a table set for two with silver platters set on it with to candles in the middle of it then there was a little table with pink champagne and normal champagne then there was a little cd player and radio Gabriella did not recognize the song at first but as he pulled out her chair for her to sit she recognized it, it was the start of something new the song they sang when they first met.

"How did you pull this off?" She asked him as she whipped her eyes before tears fell.

"I have my ways" Troy smiled as he kissed Gabriella.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Troy and Gabriella had just eaten dinner and were now sat down on the seat at the side of the boat.

Gabriella was sat in between Troy's legs slowly stoking his thigh and he rubbed one hand over her tummy as the baby was kicking and the other was playing with her hair.

The radio was playing in the background and the song just starting was one of Gabriella's favourite songs was just starting in the back ground.

"I love this song it reminds me of that time I want on holiday to Paris with my mum and ant and I missed you so much" Gabriella said as she snuggled closer to Troy as they listened to the song in the background.

Another summer day

Has come and gone away

In Paris and Rome

But I wanna go home

Mmm...

"I know it makes me sound like I went away forever but I missed you so much you know." Gabriella sighed as she kissed his arm that was rubbing her tummy.

May be surrounded by

A million people I

Still feel all alone

I just wanna go home

Oh I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you

Each one a line or two

"I'm fine baby, how are you?"

Well, I would send them but I know that it's just not enough

My words were cold and flat

And you deserve more, than that

"And that bit didn't write letter's I wrote text messages but never sent them in case I sounded silly or whiney" Gabriella added as they continued to listen to the song.

Another aeroplane

Another sunny place

I'm lucky I know

But I wanna go home

I've got to go home

"And I know I was lucky to go to Paris but I didn't feel lucky at the time I thought everyone was trying to take me away from you" she laughed this time before the song kept going.

Let me go home

I'm just too far, from where you are

I gotta come home

Let me go home

I've had my run, baby I'm done

I wanna come home

"You would have laughed at me if you would have seen how I was being I was all whiny like 'can I not go home' and 'please don't keep me hear'" Gabriella started

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life

It's like I just stepped outside

When everything was going right

And I know just why you could not come along with me

This was not your dream

But you always believed, in me

Another winter day has come

And gone away

And even Paris and Rome

And I wanna go home

I miss you

You know

"I was acting like a prisoner it is so funny to think about now you know but I bet my mum was ready to kill me when it was near the end of the holiday" she added.

Let me go home

I've had my run, baby I'm done

I gotta go home

Let me go home

It'll all be alright

I'll be home tonight

I'm coming back home

"I am glad I won't have to leave you again." Gabriella said as she turned around so she was facing Troy.

"Never." Troy simply answered as he kissed her passionately.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Troy and Gabriella stumbled out of the lift not breaking the kiss she pulled him down the hall way and tripped over her foot sending them flying down onto the floor just in front of the door to their room Gabriella giggled into Troy's mouth as he tried to pull them up from the floor and put the key card in the door at the same time.

He slammed the door shut and pushed Gabriella up against it he could feel her pregnant tummy pushing into his stomach as he entwined their fingers together and out them above her head as he continued to kiss her deeply.

Gabriella pushed Troy from the door and to the end of the bed griping his shirt in her fists and pulling it from him in one swift motion.

Troy slowly pushed the straps of the dress down Gabriella arm's and pulled it down it landed down in a puddle at their feet as Gabriella pushed Troy on to the bed and pulled his shoes of throwing them over her shoulders knocking the vase from the table and smashing onto the floor.

"Gabriella" Troy was cut off.

"Just leave it this could be the last time you get me until the baby is born" Gabriella said as she kissed him as she started to UN button his trousers.

"We better make this good then huh? 4 month is a long time." Troy told her as she pulled his trousers off and added them to the pile of clothes on the floor

"You bet it is" Gabriella said as she kissed him fireclay as she straddled his hips.

Troy unclasped the bra and through it over his shoulder and moved to work on her panties as she worked on his boxers.

She gasped breaking the kiss as she slowly lowering herself onto him. She entwined their hands and held them above his head as she started to move in a rhythm with his hips.

She kissed him hard and quickly before she screamed the whole hotel down. They were moving together at a fast pace she was still gripping his hands tight in her hands.

"Fuck Troy" She screamed out as she neared her climax

He quickened his thrust to get them to the placed they both wanted to be and fast.

Gabriella clasped against Troy's chest as she reached her climax she was breathing heavily as he rubbed her back slowly.

"That was intense" Troy said as Gabriella rolled off of Troy.

"You're telling me?" Gabriella smiled as she snuggled closer to him.

And with that they fell into a deep slumber thinking of the future as a family.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Gabriella sighed as she pulled he pink suitcase through the airport and to the checking desk. It wasn't that she wasn't excited to be going home she was and she couldn't wait to see Aly but she would love to stay with Troy hear and just do everything they had done this week again. But then again she was missing Aly too much and needed to see her.

"What the matter" Troy asked her as he pulled his own suitcase and held her hand as he walked.

"Nothing I am just going to miss this" she started with a sad smile "But I can't wait to see Aly" Her face soon changed as she thought of seeing her daughter for the first time in a week.

"Yea me to" Troy also smiled since Troy had seen Aly and gotton to know her he was Always with her and Gabriella and only left for work and any other important incidents but he was always there with them.

Troy checked in the suitcase before going to the boarding gate to get ready for boarding and flying home.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The plane ride so far had being good both Troy and Gabriella were sleeping soundly Gabriella lying on Troy's lap with her feet tucked under her butt.

"This is Karen head of cabin crew could all passengers please sit upright in their seats with seat belts fastened and put the Trays and blind up and prepare for landing." The voice over the speaker said as Troy eyes shot open as he became very excited to see Aly.

"Gabriella we have to wake up we are going to see Aly in a few minutes" Troy said excitedly as he shuck her awake gently.

Gabriella repeated Troy's actions as she opened the blind for the window and strapped her seatbelt and smiled broadly.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

"Where are they?" Aly whined she was currently standing very impatiently wait for her mummy and daddy with her Grandma Bolton and Montez and her Granddad Bolton.

"They will be hear in a minute Aly calm dow" Jack was cut off as Aly screeched,

"MUMMY, DADDY" and ran over to Troy and Gabriella.

Troy picked her up and spun her around as he kissed all over her face, after he had finished he pulled Gabriella to the two as Aly squeezed her mummy tight.

"I missed you mummy and daddy" Aly said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Don't get upset baby we are here now and we are not going anywhere OK?" Troy asked her as Gabriella kissed her head as she nodded slowly.

Troy walked over to hug his mum and dad and Mrs Montez followed by Gabriella.

"Come on lets go home" Gabriella said after they had all stood hugging in the airport for 5 minutes.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

It was late when everyone got back to the Bolton's so Mrs Montez and Mr and Mrs Bolton just dropped the 3 off at home and went home themselves promising to come and see them the following day.

Troy and Gabriella put both of the suitcases in the kitchen and made a mental note that they needed to be emptied the next day.

"Shall daddy and I get you in the bath?" Gabriella asked Aly as she looked at the clock that told them it was 9 PM and past Aly's bedtime and she didn't want to ruin the routine they had got her in.

"Yea" Aly answered as she followed her daddy to the bathroom with her mummy walking behind her.

Gabriella turned on both the taps on the bath before asking Aly,

"Do you want mummy's special bubbles?"

"Please" Aly answered as she held her arms up so that Troy could lift her dress over her head.

She giggled as he blew raspberries on her tummy.

"Come on then Al" Gabriella called over her shoulder as she turned the taps off.

"Aly ran from her dads grasp and over to her mum who picked her up and slowly lowered her into the water.

"Lie back so I can wash your hair baby" Troy told Aly as he picked up the cup they used to wash her hair.

Aly did has she was told as Troy wet her hair with the water and then added shampoo he then turned on the shower on to rinse her hair with clean water instead of bath water.

Gabriella quickly washed Aly while Troy went to get her night dress out and lay in on her bed.

"You get her out, dry and dressed and I will go plug in the hairdryer and get the brush and bobbles out." Gabriella instructed as she walked out of the bathroom kissing both Troy and Aly heads on the way out.

Troy picked up the towel from the towel rail and wrapped it around Aly as he carried her to her bedroom.

"I got you a Tinkerbell night dress OK?" Troy asked Aly as he dried her thoroughly making sure she was properly dry.

"Yep" Aly smiled and kissed Troy cheek as he towel dried her hair put the night dress over her head and onto her body and sent her to Gabriella.

After drying Aly's hair up and platting it so that it stayed out of her face Gabriella and Troy were putting her to bed.

"We have got you some presents we will give you them tomorrow when we empty the suitcases" Gabriella explained to Aly as he placed her down in her bed.

"Ok" Aly said as she lay down in the bed she was tired and you could tell by the way she kept rubbing her eyes.

Troy and Gabriella both smiled and kissed her head and turned to walk out of the room turning the night light on and turned the big light off.

After putting Aly to bed an extremely tired Troy and Gabriella both got ready for bed themselves.

Gabriella wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as he put he's around her neck.

"Night baby I love you" She whispered into his chest.

"Love you too" Troy replied as the bedroom door was pushed open and Aly walked in rubbing her eyes with one hand and pulling her comfort blanket in the other hand.

"Can I stay with you tonight I missed you and I want to be close with you" Aly said quietly as she walked over to the end of the bed.

"Of course you can but tomorrow you will be going back in your own ok?" Troy asked as he lifted Aly so she was situated in between Troy and Gabriella.

"Ok" She answered as she took one of Troy's hands and one of Gabriella's they soon fell into a deep sleep.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Jack Laura and Lisa walked into the younger Bolton's house and into the living room it was 10:30 so they expected them to be awake.

They searched the rooms and didn't find them.

"I will go and look up stairs" Laura told her husband and Lisa.

"Yea I will come with you." Lisa said as they walked quietly up the stairs.

"You check Aly's room I will check theirs" Laura said as she walked towards the closed bedroom doom belonging to her son and daughter in law.

She lowered the door handle and slowly pushed the door open she immediately smiled at the sight in front of her.

There in the bed that looked very inviting laid Troy with his two girls, Troy was laid on his back with Aly on her side curled so close to his side she was almost laying on him and then Gabriella behind her snuggled close to Aly, well as close as you can get being nearly 5 and a half month pregnant also on her side with her arm draped over the two and then place under the hem of Troy's t-shirt.

"Lisa" She half whispered half shouted out the door.

Lisa was about to talk but stopped and also smiled at the sight in front of her

"How sweet" She sighed after a minute of looking at them.

"Oh look a camera let's take pictures" Lisa said like an excited little child doing something forbidden by its parents.

Laura just nodded grabbed the camera and took about 20 pictures and promising herself and Mrs Montez that one would defiantly be going on her desk at work.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Aly was the first to wake up from her long nights sleep. She wriggled a little bit trying to get from in between her mummy and daddy and then giggled lightly when she couldn't move out.

"Mummy, Daddy" she whispered slightly shoving Troy's shoulder as his eyes slowly opened.

"Morning baby" Troy said as he glanced at Gabriella who was still sleeping behind Aly.

"Morning daddy" Aly said cheerfully as she heard some laughing coming from down stairs.

"Come on lets me take you down stair sound like nana's and granddad are hear" Troy whispered as he slowly moved Gabriella hand and slipped out of bed and picked up Aly both kissing her head as Troy carried Aly out of the bedroom.

"Morning" Troy said loudly as he entered the kitchen Aly still situated on his hip.

"Morning" The 3 coursed as Troy joined them around the table with Aly still in his lap.

"I was just going to empty your cases before you got up but they were locked" Laura said as Troy's eyes widened, if they had gone in the suitcases they would have had a shock with all the kinky underwear and outfits.

"Erm it fine Gabi and I will do them later on we have to sort through the stuff in them anyways" Troy answered smartly as he sat Aly on his chair and went to the other side of the breakfast bar.

"What do you want for breakfast Al?" Troy asked as he opened the cupboard dubbed the 'cereal cupboard'.

"Wheat-bix's please daddy." She answered smiling sweetly towered Troy.

"OK" Troy smiled back god how his heart would melt time and time again when she gave him one of them looks.

Troy handed the Wheatabix over to Aly and tucked her chair in so she could reach.

"I am just going to check on Gabi" Troy stared as he walked to the kitchen door. "Just watch her with them she leans on the edge of the dish sometimes and it falls onto her" he finished.

"OK" the 3 coursed again. Laura smiled as Troy left the room he was a real daddy and you would never know he hadn't known Aly from birth.

Troy slowly opened the door leading to his room and walked over to Gabriella who was hugging a pillow tight to her.

"Gabi" Troy whispered as he kissed her head and gently nudged her shoulder.

"Err what you want" She mumbled as she rolled over.

"It is almost half past 11 and you are normally up 3 hours ago are you alright" He asked her as he pulled her into a sitting position as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I think I am over tired and I am feeling sick" she groaned as she rolled onto her back and pulled the pillow over her head.

"I will let you sleep for a while I will bring you some warm milk and a happy husband and daughter later you stay in bed ok?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled he was such a nice husband "Yea" She replied as he wrapped the quilt around her and kissed her head before walking down stairs.

"She is not well morning sickness is back after two weeks without it and she is over tired" Troy told the awaiting parents as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Do you want us to stay and help you with the suitcase and Aly?" Mr Bolton asked

An image of his dad pulling out Gabriella underwear ran through his mind and he quickly shuck his head.

"No it is fine I will do it after I have watched a movie with my 2 girls and they are both sleeping soundly" Troy said as he took Aly's now empty dish and put it in the dishwasher.

"OK call us if you need anything or any help ok?" Ms Montez asked as she hugged her son in law and her granddaughter.

Troy nodded and hugged his mum and dad who then hugged Aly before turning back to Troy.

"And look after Gabriella" Jack added as Troy walked to the door with Aly hot on his heals to say goodbye to her grandparents.

Troy picked up Aly as they both waved to the car as it was driven down the road.

"Come on let's get mummy some warm milk and we will go and watch a movie" Troy instructed as he sat Aly on her feet as she nodded her head.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

"Mummy" Aly whispered quietly as she kissed the side of Gabriella's head.

"Hum" Gabriella mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Me and daddy fetch you warm milk and a beauty and the beast DVD so scoot over" Aly giggled as Gabriella smiled and moved over towards the wall as Aly got in and sat close to her side leaving room for Troy.

"Pass me the DVD please" Troy said as he outstretched his hand as Gabriella reached over and handed it to him as Aly carefully handed Gabriella her mug of warm milk.

Troy put the DVD in the tray and closed it up; he put the television on the correct channel and pressed play on the player before joining the girls in bed.

The movie was about half way through and he knew neither Gabriella nor Aly would last much longer before they were both asleep soundly.

He looked over and smiled at them, Aly had her head resting on Gabriella's chest she was sucking on her thumb and twirling her hair as Gabriella rubbed her check softly with her thumb, her other hand resting the side of her head propping her up so she could see the television.

About 5 minutes later he felt something plop onto the bed realising it was Gabriella's head that was resting on her arm he also noticed Aly was asleep he turned off the television and set of down to do the suitcases while he let Gabriella and Aly rest.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTAfter pulling both his and Gabriella's suitcase into the laundry room Troy started on Gabriella's first he sorted out all the lights darks and whites and put in one lode of washing. While the first lode was going he sorted his own and added them to the appropriate pile of Gabriella's clothes' he realized that with the size of the washer it should only take about 4 washes.

He had neat pile of thing they had gotton for Aly to his left side he put them into a bag and on top of the fridge until they got round to giving her them later in the day.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Gabriella and Aly stood at the door way of the laundry room giggling at Troy who was oblivious to them standing there and dancing round the room moving thing and folding up clothes.

They watched him for a little while until he noticed them standing there.

"Oh Hey how are my too sleeping angels?" He asked as he pulled out the earphones that were previously occupying his ears.

"Good and how is the laundry fairy?" Gabriella joked as she looked round at all the clean clothes neatly folded in piles ready to be taken away "And I am not ungrateful but I would of helped you do all this you should of left it" She added as she lightly kissed his lips.

"Laundry fairy is fine thanks" Troy joked back before adding "I was bored and wanted to do this, besides you looked a little ill earlier so It was the least I could do"

"Were did you place Aly things shall we give them to her know?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded indicating to the bag on the fridge and following Gabriella to the living room were Aly had sat herself in her princess blow up sofa.

After giving Aly her presents which consisted of,

An 'Aly' necklace,

A Hawaiian dress,

An Aly bracelet,

A pink teddy,

And finally some sandals

They decided that they would go baby shopping because they still needed a few things, and Aly liked to look for the cute shoes and clothes for her brother or sister.

Gabriella locked up the house as Troy took Aly who was wearing the bracelet the necklace and the sandals from Hawaii and a yellow sundress that matched Gabriella's, and strapped her into her car seat.

"You ready?" Troy asked as he fastened his seat belt.

"Yea" Gabriella answered in a far away voice like she didn't really know what she was answering.

"Have you got everything from the house?" Troy asked this time Gabriella looked at him.

"Yea" she paused looking at the seatbelt what was pressing tightly against her belly "Do you think this is too tight?" She now asked.

"Don't were it if you think it is too tight because you don't have to it is your choice" Troy told her.

(Do you know that if you are pregnant it is your choice to wear your seatbelt in case it harms the baby?)

"Pass me the spare blanket at the side of Aly I will put it in between the seat belt and my tummy and it should be fine." Gabriella said as Troy handed her the blanket she asked for and she sorted herself out.

"Ready?" Troy asked as he looked between the two girls.

"Yep" The both said nodding.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Troy and Gabriella swung Aly in between them as they walk through the crowed car park of the shopping centre.

"Were to first?" Troy asked once they walked into the shopping centre.

"There!" Aly said happily as she pulled both her parent's into the expensive baby boutique.

After 40 minutes 20 cutes' 40 awe's and two shopping baskets full of clothes they were at the checkout paying for the thing's they had chosen.

Some pink some blue and some yellow, Troy was not bothered how much everything cost he had enough money for his family and as they didn't know if it was going to be a girl or boy they bought both and then they would save the others until they were needed or give them to somebody.

"I picked these" Aly said proudly as she handed the old sales lady the cream booties.

"Really, who after they for then they must be a little small for your big girl feet" The sales lady who's name read Gill said pretending not to notice Gabriella's very pregnant tummy.

"They are not for me" Aly giggled as Gill scanned the booties and put them in the bag "They are for my baby brother or sister" Aly said as a matter-of-fact.

"So you are going to be a big sister then?" Gill asked as she looked at Gabriella and Troy who were stood hand in hand proudly watching Aly talk to the older lady.

"Yea I am so excited" Aly said and she turned to her daddy "Can I carry the small bag daddy?" She asked.

Nod. Troy handed Aly the bag and kissed her head as he paid for the thing while Gabriella took of Aly's jacket it was getting warm in the shops they didn't want her getting to hot.

"Thanks and come again" Gill smiled at the 3.

"We will right?" Aly asked looking between her mummy and daddy who both nodded.

Gabriella smiled at her husband and her daughter as she heard Gill say "A nice little family they got there they are very close and well suited not often you see love like that" to the sales women next to her.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Review please!

My personal longest chapter ever LOL,

I am working on a one shot which I am going to post as soon as it is finished it is a very cute Troyella one-shot.

Will you all read it??

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

LV y'all

xx


	19. Chapter 19

This is not an excuse but my laptop broke so everything went I cannot remember the specific date so I am going to put Aly 5th birthday on the 13th march and anything else I will add when I need to.

Troy is 22 and his birthday is the 25th September and Gabriella is 21 and her birthday is on the 17th April.

TJ was born on the 3rd of January.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

10th march.

It had being 2 months since Troy junior had being born and the Bolton's had moved into new house. Junior was still really young and was only awake a little while in the whole day he would eat sleep and fill his nappies that was about all you got from him.

Today the family were going out shopping for the first time since Junior was born. They had wanted to go out for the last week or so but the weather had being bad and Gabriella had being feeling a little un well and then Aly was tired and the Junior was a little out of routine one day because he had stayed asleep a little longer than usual throughout the night, so that led to today being the day to go out.

Aly was dressed in a pair of little black skinny jeans with a brown t-shirt and a pair of ugg boots with a knee length sawed coat. Gabriella was also wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a white juicy couture tee-shirt with a pair of black heeled boots with a black coat. Troy was in a pair of dark wash jeans with a black tee-shirt that tightened around his arms with a jacket, and little baby Junior was wearing a little blue onsie with the words 'daddy's big boy' in dark blue and was wrapped tightly in lots of baby blankets.

"Right is everything in the baby bag?" Troy asked Gabriella as he stood at the door with the folded up pushchair in one hand and the dark blue velvet juicy couture bag in the other.

"Just have a quick look inside" Gabriella answered with a small smile as she fastened up her coat.

"Right in hear we have, 4 bottles, 3 bibs, 4 nappies, baby wipes, cream, 2 onsie's, a sleep suit and 2 vests. Could there be anything else that needs to go in hear?" Troy asked.

"No that is everything" Gabriella said as Troy nodded and put the pram in the boot of the car and the baby bag in front of the passenger seat.

"Aly do you want to take anything with you?" Troy asked when he came back in from the car.

"Can I take my pushchair that matches JJ's and my dolly?" Aly asked as she motioned to the pram that was exactly the same as Juniors but smaller.

Troy nodded as he took the dolls car seat from the dolls pram and handed it to Aly as Gabriella picked up juniors' car seat and Troy folded Aly's pushchair and carried it out to the boot.

After Gabriella had strapped in the car seat and helped Aly strap in the dolls car seat she strapped Aly into her booster seat and got in the front of the passenger seat of the car.

"Ready?" Troy asked Gabriella's reply was a simple nod as she looked over her to children in the backseat of the car.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG------AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA------TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

"Do you want to take your pushchair in the shops Aly or do you want to leave it in the car until we go to the park?" Gabriella asked Aly as she let her out of the car.

"I will leave it for the park and just take baby" Aly held up the doll in her right hand as Gabriella shut the car door and nodded as Troy took out the pushchair from the boot and put it up putting the bag around the handles and securely placed the car seat on it.

"Do you want to push TJ or hold onto Aly?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"I will let you push Junior I will keep a hold onto Aly for now" she answered as she took Aly's hand and placed her hand into Troy back pocket as he pushed the pram into the shopping centre.

"We need to get some more vest's don't we?" Troy asked as the approached the baby boutique (Same on as in the previous chapter)

"Yea let's go in here and get them" Gabriella said walking it the shop with Aly Troy walking at a slow pace behind with the pushchair.

After Gabriella and Aly had picked up 6 vest sets, 3 pair of booties, 2 onsie's and some toys for Aly they made the way to the check out.

"Good morning" Gabriella said as she placed all the things on the counter.

"Good mor..." The checkout started as she looked up.

"Hey I remember you, you're the cute little family with the little princess strong daddy and pregnant mommy" Gill paused as she looked at Gabriella and then at the pushchair "But I am guessing that is not the case anymore" she said motioning to the pushchair.

"This is my little brother, Troy Junior he is called same as daddy because he looks same as daddy" Aly paused as she pulled the little blue blanket back and showed her brother to Gill "he came out of mummy belly and that is why mummy's bump has gone" she finished with a small smile.

"Gosh I have never seen a baby look so like his farther at this age" Gill said with a smile she seemed really nice and was so nice to the every time they had being into the store before Junior was born.

"I thought Aly looked like him when she was a little baby but he is so like him even his personality is exactly like Troy's it is amazing to see them together" Gabriella laughed as she took Troy's hand in hers as Gill came out from behind the counter to get a better look at junior.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT—AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

"Daddy, Mummy" Aly wined as she walked into her parents later that night.

"What is matter princess?" Troy asked as she reached his side of the bed.

"My tummy is going in and out really fast and I have a sicky taste in my mouth" Aly answered as her eyes began to tear up.

"Aw Aly don't cry baby let daddy take you for some water downstairs and then you can stay in hear with mummy and daddy" Troy said he slid Gabriella's hand from his waist got out of bed and picked Aly up who imminently snuggled up to her farther.

After quickly checking on TJ who was now in his own room and has being for about 2 weeks now Troy took Aly down into the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"Daddy my tummy is going in and..." Aly never got to finish her sentence as she was sick all over the kitchen floor were Troy had just stood her. Aly burst into tears as she gipped again.

Troy quickly picked her up and cuddled up to her "Hey Aly it is fine" he soothed her rubbing her back he placed her on the side bench with the glass of water while he cleaned up the sick. He took the glass of water and picked up Aly and walked back up stairs to the bathroom.

He tied her long curls into a tight bobble behind her head and sat her next to the toilet him in front of her with the glass of water in his hand.

"If it comes again do it in the toilet ok" Troy said quietly as he kicked the bathroom door shut with a little kick.

Aly nodded as she dived over the toilet and was sick again Troy rubbed her back to calm her down a little.

After Aly had finished he wiped her face and she brushed her teeth.

"I feel better now daddy" Aly said as she held her arms up to him.

"Ok princess we will go and get your blanket and teddy and then you can sleep with me and mummy" Troy said as Aly nodded her eyes dropping as she hugged Troy tightly around the neck with her small arms.

After getting the blanket and teddy from her own room farther and daughter went back to Troy and Gabriella's room.

Aly lay on Troy chest with her legs around his waist and her arms still around his neck and was asleep in seconds.

Troy smiled and looked down at the little girl, his little angel, his pride and joy, his whole life and fell off to sleep himself.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTAJ

9:36am

Gabriella was the first to stir in her sleep the next morning, even before Junior.

Troy, by his own choice, had got up both times to give TJ his bottle so she had not got out of bed once last night.

She slid from the bed smiling as she saw Aly snuggled up to Troy, before wondering why she was in their room but she would ask later.

After making a pot of coffee and reading a little of a book Troy had bought for her while she was in hospital with TJ a soft whimpering sound filled the room.

She dashed up the steps fast she did not want baby TJ to wake up Troy and Aly.

"Hey little man what's wrong" She cooed to the little boy as she lifted him from the cot.

"See there is no need for them tears big boy. Let's go and get a bottle ey? Yes that's a good idea right" she continued cooing to the now gargling tiny baby boy in her arms.

"Morning baby" Troy said with a small smile as he placed a kiss on Gabriella's head.

Gabriella had fed TJ who was back asleep in the travel cot in the living room.

"Morning" Gabriella smiled looking at the muscles in his bare back moving as he moved around the kitchen making a cup of water for Aly.

"Aly is sick" He started as he took the calpol from the cupboard and shock it up. "She is a little hot and has being sick twice last night she is staying in bed today she is awake at the minute but tired so I will give her this and the water and she can go back to sleep in our bed ok?" Troy asked heading to the stairs.

"Yea do you want me to make sure she is ok?" Gabriella asked as she got up from the seat she was currently occupying.

"You can come with me to tuck her in she was asking for you last night a little bit but I told her to let you sleep" Troy said as they climbed the stairs together.

"Thank you for getting up with TJ twice last night as well" Gabriella said as they walked into the bedroom.

Aly was in a star shape in the middle of the bed clutching the teddy in one hand and her blanket in the other with the duvet over the bottom half of her little body her hair was sticking to her for head and sprawled over the cushion's and her cheeks were rosy red and he little eyes were dropping and getting heavier by the second.

"Aly" Gabriella whispered as she crouched down by the bed.

"Mummy" Aly whispered as she moved over to Gabriella and put her arms around her neck.

"How you feeling Aly?" Gabriella asked as she took the calpol filled syringe (This is not a needle it is for children to take medication instead of a spoon) from Troy and put it to Aly mouth who took it straight away.

"Better but tired and cold" she whispered as she lay back down on the bed again.

"Let's tuck you in and mummy and daddy will leave you to sleep" Gabriella said as Troy tucked the right side while Gabriella did the left the both kissed her cheeks and let the little girl sleep.

Gabriella was sat on the sofa in the living room watching television and while feeding TJ when the door bell rang.

Gabriella was about to get up when Troy walked into the room from the kitchen "I will go you stay there."

"Afternoon" Troy was greeted by his mum and dad as he opened the door.

"Mum, dad afternoon" Troy replied opening the door wider for them to come in.

"Were the kids?" Jack asked as he walked into living.

"Aly is asleep upstairs in our bed and Junior is just playing just there" Troy said as he pointed to the play gym that was laid out on the floor with the tiny little boy lay kicking the stuffed animals with his little feet.

"Why is Aly still sleeping at this time?" Laura asked as she sat down next to Gabriella on the couch.

"She was a little sick last night I will just go and check on her" Gabriella smiled as she walked up the steps quietly.

"So how has Junior being?" Jack asked as Troy picked the little baby from the play mat and handing him over to his dad.

"He has being good he is so good at sleeping on a night" Troy smiled as his dad bounced the baby a little in his lap just as Gabriella came down the steps with a worn out looking Aly in her arms.

The little girl's hair was all over the place her pink night dress was ravelled around her hips as she held onto Gabriella tightly her cheeks were red and her eye slightly blood shot from the fast change in light.

"Nani" She smiled as she jumped out of her mother's arms and onto her Nanis lap.

"Hey Aly how you feeling?" Laura asked the little girl.

"A little better" She smiled snuggling up to Laura.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Aly was sat on her bean bag chair in front of the television, Junior in his bouncer beside her and Troy and Gabriella were snuggled up on the couch at one end with a blanket over their feet.

Troy's parents had stayed for a little while and played with the kids for a while before going to get Rosie from school later in the afternoon Gabriella's mum had also called to see how everyone was.

Troy sighed contently as he kissed Gabriella on the forehead.

"What wrong?" Gabriella asked him.

"I am happy" Troy paused "I am happy we found each other again, I am happy you had Aly, I am happy we got married, I am happy we had Junior in fact I am pretty happy with my whole life at the moment." He finished

Gabriella looked at him with watery eyes "I am happy too" She smiled as she snuggled closer to him.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Sorry about the lack of updates and the rubbish-ness of all the chapters. I think this is finished unless I get a load of review telling me to keep going I WILL be finishing with this chapter!

I am working on lodes of one-shot I think I am going to do a series of M rated ones for Troyella what do you think?

Please review even if you don't want me to continue!

Vanessa

XXxxXX


End file.
